


Speedrush

by goldtoashes, heirsofbrokenlegacies (jarofhearts)



Series: Grow as we go [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (even though Maedhros doesn't always agree), Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bratting, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Maedhros and Fingon will always love each other, Mairon Makes Good Life Choices, Modern Middle Earth, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, You Have Been Warned, adventurous!Fingon, alternative universe, brat!Mairon, dom!Maedhros, seriously way too long, shameless use of Middle-Earth names and words for modern day concepts, so much swearing, this sex scene got way too long, we have zero regrets and are not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtoashes/pseuds/goldtoashes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofhearts/pseuds/heirsofbrokenlegacies
Summary: Mairon hesitated. Bringing Fingon into this was dangerous territory - he knew quite well how protective Maedhros was, of his partner of all people. Yet given his curious attitude, he had begun to suspect that Maedhros hadn’t told sweet Fingon just everything about their strange affair, and poking at that was just too tempting, regardless of the risk.“Well, I wouldn’t presume to know,” he thus smiled sweetly at Fingon. “I don’t know you that well after all.”“No, you clearly don’t,” Fingon replied mildly, getting up from his chair and touching Maedhros’ shoulder in a brief, yet intimate gesture.“Hey, Nelyo. I think I’d like to head back to the apartment.” Looking at Mairon, he added with a smirk, “I wouldn’t mind taking your friend with us, though. If you like. And if he dares.”---On a weekend trip, Maedhros and Fingon run into Mairon by chance. Not having seen each other for over two years, Mairon and Maedhros are reminded of some unfinished business between them. Fingon turns out to be a surprising facilitator.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Fingon | Findekáno/Sauron | Mairon, Maedhros | Maitimo/Fingon | Findekáno/Sauron | Mairon, Maedhros | Maitimo/Sauron | Mairon
Series: Grow as we go [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697428
Comments: 22
Kudos: 39





	Speedrush

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set two and a half years after the main events of [Tailspin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512316/chapters/53793646) but (and this is important!) takes place **before the epilogue**. If you haven't read Tailspin yet, we humbly suggest you do so first, or you will probably wonder what in the world is going on.
> 
> Basically, this story resulted from our desire to get some additional closure to the events of Tailspin and, admittedly, our curiosity if we could throw three characters in a threesome that to our knowledge have not been shipped before. We honestly just wanted to see if there was any way it would work. The result is basically one sex scene that ended up being unreasonably long. But we thought we'd share it anyway, and hope that you have some fun with it.

“What do you think? Twenty on average?”

Fingon was laughing quietly right in his ear, tipping his head to rest it lightly against Maedhros’ shoulder to look around the bar again.

“Twenty-one, at most!”

“At least I’m not the only one feeling old,” Maedhros grinned, lightly entwining their fingers and drawing Fingon’s arm around his waist in an equally casual, affectionate gesture. “Definitely a throwback to  _ our  _ university days though…”

“Yeah, like beer pong night at Calacirya,” Fingon grinned and took a long swig of his beer, looking over to a couple of students who were doing colorful shots at the bar. “Ugh, no, shot night was even  _ worse. _ Fuck, I was so wasted each time.” He looked up at Maedhros, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “Glad a certain someone was always there to drag me back home.”

“Yes, carrying you over my shoulder did have a certain charme,” Maedhros grinned back at him unabashedly, even though it had only been  _ one  _ such incident where he had actually done that.

Sometimes he couldn’t believe that had been ten years ago. But now, being here in this little, overcrowded students bar on the edge of the campus of Eregion’s prestigious university brought back a whole slew of memories, and almost all of them good ones.

Fingon nudged him affectionately in the side. “Well, one thing’s for sure, your baby brother has to work on his stamina if he wants to step into our shoes.” He rolled his eyes in amusement. “Being too tired to party at the age of eighteen! What did you teach him, Nelyo?”

“Don’t be mean.” He nudged his nose against Fingon’s temple and then pressed a light kiss to it. “He told me he was up since before five, he was running around all day, and if I hadn’t sent him home, I think he might have fallen asleep there on his chair.”

Tyelpe  _ had  _ tried to stay up and with them, entirely unhappy at the thought of not being able to go out with the two of them after they had brought down the last remains of his more important possessions from Beleriand to Eregion and had helped him finish setting everything up in the little apartment he and Galadriel were going to share for their studies.

“Ha,” Fingon exclaimed, turning up his nose. “Youngsters today. When I was his age, I could go drinking all night, fuck you until morning, and then head for my seminar completely wasted and bleary-eyed and still present a halfway decent case study.”

The utter confidence in the statement drew a laugh out of Maedhros, and he reached around to poke Fingon's side.

“You're still selling that one time as a constant occurrence. What  _ I  _ remember as the standard is me dragging you home at some point, you getting horny and handsy but then falling asleep the moment you were horizontal, and lots of morning afters full of hangovers, whining about it and about how stupid you were and then -”

“That is so not true!” Fingon complained, laughing. “I mean maybe once, or twice, but…”

“Right,  _ never _ more than that,” Maedhros laughed, his heart feeling full with affection and the joy of happy relived memories.

“Aw, come on,” Fingon said with a relaxed smile. “Fortunately, I know that you, my love, did quite your share of unreasonable things, too.” Taking a sip of his beer and looking at a point behind Maedhros, he added with a grin, “One of them is currently heading over here, by the way.”

Admittedly, it took quite a moment for him to catch up. In confusion, Maedhros turned around to follow Fingon’s gaze, searching the crowd, only to have his mouth fall open in utter surprise and his heart jump when he saw what - or who - Fingon had been talking about.

Mairon. Right there, casually weaving his way between the students, his beautiful green eyes set on Maedhros as he made his way over to them. He had grown out his blond hair a little - it was longer at the top, falling into his forehead and giving him a slightly daring look. His face and jawline had become a little more defined but aside from that, it was definitely Mairon as he remembered him, especially the typical smirk on his face when he approached him.

“Well well, if this isn't Russingon, I don’t know. Hi Mae.”

“Hi…” It was more instinct than anything else that let him answer, still too stunned by the unexpected appearance. “You’re - here. Right, you’re -  _ Hey _ …”

Inevitably, a disbelieving smile spread on his lips, simply from the fact that this was more than just second-hand knowledge. This was  _ seeing  _ that Mairon was indeed alright, that he looked - well, he looked damn good, Maedhros registered now, clad in tight blue jeans and a slim cut black shirt with the top buttons casually open.

“Wow, you guys are definitely not what I expected here tonight. What are you doing in Eregion?”

“Visiting my brother.”

Maedhros still hadn’t quite gotten over the fact that, after all this time, after all the secrecy concerning Mairon’s new life, he should suddenly just run into him like this. He let out a soft laugh.

“You’re studying  _ here _ ? I had no idea.”

“Yep, that one’s quite obvious,” Mairon grinned. “Computer sciences, fifth semester. I’ll finish my bachelor degree next year.” 

“That's amazing. I'm really happy to hear.” The words were heartfelt and utterly sincere, an unexpected sort of pride rising in his chest at hearing from Mairon himself how he had gone on and rebuilt his life. And the urge to hug him was there too now, but Maedhros pushed that back, his gaze going to Fingon instead, to see how he felt about this unexpected meeting. His fiancé, however, looked completely relaxed, sipping on his beer.

“Hi there.”

“Hi Fingon,” Mairon said jovially and joined them at the small table. “How are you guys doing? Getting married, I heard?”

The question, as always, didn't fail to bring a smile to Maedhros’ lips, and his eyes went to Fingon for a brief, warm moment before returning to Mairon. “Next year. So… pretty damn well, yes.” But he raised his eyebrows at Mairon, the corners of his mouth twitching. “Go on… I know you want to quote a headline at me.”

“What?” Mairon gave him a playfully indignant look. “Maedhros, I’m an aspiring academic now, do you actually think I would pay attention to the fact that ‘Russingon finally said yes! Get ready for the wedding we've all been waiting for!”

Inevitably, Maedhros and Fingon exchanged a glance filled with exasperation and amusement, having heard their fill of several headlines from Celegorm and the twins in particular after the news had broken, and still some time after.

Maedhros had never been able to really mind, not this time.

“Very clever,” he commented, giving Mairon an amused look. “I'm glad you're putting all those academics to good use.”

“Well, I’m doing my best,” the young man grinned. “How’s your hand doing, by the way?”

Maedhros raised his right hand, jiggling it a little to show that it was certainly movable and entirely under his control. It carried the scars of the operation, the only visible reminder of his time in that basement.

“Still cramping sometimes, but after lots and lots of physical therapy, almost the way it was before.”

“Good,” Mairon breathed out, seeming genuinely relieved by his answer. “I’m really glad to hear. Hey, do you want another beer? I’ll buy a round.”

Instead of giving a reply, Maedhros looked over at Fingon who checked his bottle, finished it and handed it over to Mairon. “Sure, why not? If we’re not tearing any holes into your budget…”

“Well, I suppose I can afford three beers and still eat for the rest of the month,” Mairon smirked. “It’s all from your tax money anyway.”

With that he slipped off his chair and made his way over to the bar, vanishing quickly between the people milling about. Maedhros merely shook his head and muttered, somewhat disbelievingly, “He’s  _ still  _ a brat…”

Fingon laughed softly. “I think I get why you were into him back then, though. Last time I saw him, he was all bruised and in need of help, but now…” He hummed softly. “He  _ is  _ hot, I’ll give you that.”

Oh.  _ Wow. _

They hadn’t really talked all that often about Mairon, after everything. Maedhros had never asked how he was, but, knowing him, of course Fingon had sometimes let slip that he was doing alright, to assuage his worries. Once, in bed in the middle of the night, they had talked about how Fingon  _ had  _ been jealous when he’d first heard of their affair, but he had assured Maedhros in simple yet very effective words that he was very much over that now, entirely happy and secure in their relationship as it was.

Now, that definitely showed.

“And he knows it,” Maedhros sighed, but couldn’t take his eyes off Fingon, a soft, affectionate smile curling around his lips. “And you’re tipsy.”

“I’m absolutely not tipsy,” Fingon replied, playfully indignant. “I only had two beers so far, same as you. And that was a completely objective observation.” He smirked a little, hesitating and then asking casually, “So when you say ‘still a brat’… he wasn’t an easy one, huh?”

For a moment, Maedhros was simply surprised that Fingon was asking now, so directly, when he hadn’t in those past two and a half years. It was a strange mix of nervous, wary excitement that made his heart beat a little faster, trying to read anything more in Fingon’s expression.

But whether or not he was going to  _ answer  _ him was never in question.

“Stars, yes.” A soft huff of a laugh escaped Maedhros, still carefully studying Fingon’s expression. “But… I don’t know, I… I liked it.”

Fingon made some kind of noncommittal noise, looking entertained, a curious gleam in his eyes. “Mhmm. I’m mildly intrigued.”

Maedhros wasn’t sure if  _ he  _ was the tipsy one after all, because he felt like he didn’t entirely manage to keep up with where this was going.

“I mean… I’ll tell you, if you do want to know…” he said slowly, tentatively watching his fiancé.

“As a matter of fact…” Fingon said slowly, grinning at him, “I think I actually do.”

The way he was grinning at him, so unguarded and with that gleam in his eyes, sent something sudden and hot through Maedhros’ gut and made his heart stumble a little in that familiar way only Fingon ever seemed to be able to cause.

Feeling a grin spread on his own face, he leaned closer and stole a quick but firm kiss from Fingon’s lips. “Whatever you want, gorgeous.”

“Hmm,” Fingon hummed, looking at Maedhros mischievously and obviously thinking about a question that he never got to ask. Because in that moment, a tray with three beer bottles and three shot glasses with a bright green liquid in them were put on the table. 

“Time for drinks,” Mairon said cheerfully. “That’s  _ Miruvórë  _ \- specialty shot of the house. Don’t look at me like that, it came for free. Barkeeper’s got a crush on me.”

“Really now.” Maedhros was the first to reach for a shot glass with a smirk on his lips, relaxed and elated now that it was so clear that Fingon was utterly content with this whole situation. “And you’re nursing it for free drinks?”

“Oh no, not just for that,” Mairon commented with a grin. “She’s pretty easy on the eyes… and quite dexterous, too.” He raised his shot glass. “Cheers?”

This, Maedhros decided right there and then, had to be the weirdest conversation of his life. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and he glanced over to the bar where two bartenders - one guy and one girl - were very busy. He had assumed - well. But that was the thing about assumptions.

“Boys and girls both then?” he wanted to know and regarded Mairon, curious despite himself. Still, he raised his glass in a toast and echoed, “Cheers.” The shot was not as horrible as he had expected - the green color seemed to be from some sort of syrup, although the sweet taste could not completely mask the alcohol.

“What can I say, I like to experiment,” Mairon shrugged casually. And with a teasing gleam in his eyes he added, “Thought you’d remember.”

Under the table, Maitimo lightly put his hand on Fingon’s knee, thumb brushing over the fabric of his jeans while drawing up one eyebrow at Mairon, the corners of his mouth twitching inevitably.. “I remember a very different kind of experimentation.”

“Mhm,” Mairon hummed, a look in his eyes that told Maedhros just too well how tempted the young man was to go look for trouble. He had seen that look countless times, after all.

“Well, I guess I like checking out all my options. And what better time to do so than at university, don’t you think?” 

This time, Maitimo laughed and turned to look at Fingon, giving his neck an affectionate squeeze and searching his greyblue eyes, to find only affection and gentle amusement there. “When you’re not completely gone for someone yet… sure, I suppose.”

Humming in agreement, Fingon took another sip from his beer bottle, apparently completely comfortable with the turn of the conversation.

“You  _ suppose _ ?” Mairon asked with raised eyebrows and then gave Fingon a charming grin. “All right, I can  _ see  _ why you chose to settle. Pity, though. Together, you guys would have been unstoppable on a prowl. Bet you probably would have managed to pick up even guys who thought they were straight before.”

“Hah,” Fingon made, even though Maedhros could see that he felt clearly flattered. “Don’t be so sure about that.” And towards Maedhros, he added with a broad grin, “I think poor Húrin might have been in for that, but…”

Despite himself, Maitimo huffed and rolled his eyes, though it was good natured and fun, impossible to entirely contain his grin even when he said, “Húrin just had the biggest crush on you, of course he wouldn’t have said no.”

Gently, Fingon tugged on one of Maedhros’ copper strands. “Mhm, you weren’t really keen on the thought of sharing back then.”

“Can’t say I’m surprised about  _ that, _ ” Mairon smirked.

“It wasn’t so much about  _ that _ ,” Maedhros denied with a mild frown. “The guy was genuinely in love with you. How messy would that have gotten?”

“Right, you were only being  _ practical _ ,” Fingon conceded with a wink. “Anyway, I guess that kind of talk is plain boring for Mairon.”

“Not in the slightest,” the young man objected with a broad grin. “I would have loved to see a Maedhros that’s all jealous.”

“I was never ‘all jealous’,” Maedhros rolled his eyes at Mairon, gently rubbing his hand over Fingon’s thigh. With as much dignity as he could, he added, “Just slightly miffed.”

Mairon’s smirk got even broader as he leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms. “Oh, I remember you when being _ slightly miffed _ . It was usually quite fun.”

Fingon coughed, but Maedhros was pretty sure that he was merely stifling a laugh when he quickly reached for his bottle and took a long sip.

Maedhros’ eyebrows shot up, encouraged by Fingon’s genuine laughter. With his free hand, he pointed at Mairon. “With  _ you _ , I was barely ‘slightly miffed’. Pretty sure I mostly went straight to fully pissed off.”

“Hah. You did _ not _ ,” Mairon held against him. “Admittedly, I was pretty high on coke most of the time back then, but mostly, I still did a damn good job  _ improving  _ your mood. Didn’t I?” 

Well - Maedhros definitely hadn’t been fishing for that information, but he’d be lying if he said that how Mairon had done with his coke problem hadn’t been something he had wondered. It was a relief to hear that the firm positioning in the past seemed to speak very much about the present.

It was only one reason though why the corners of his mouths wanted to twitch up into a little smile.

“Most of the time… yes, I suppose you did. Learned some things along the way too, didn’t you?”

From the look in Mairon’s green eyes, Maedhros still knew how to strike the exactly right note with him. Yet predictably, he just shrugged and chose to play ignorant. “Like what? How grumpy you get without proper breakfast in the morning? Or are we talking life lessons and shit?”

"So grown up. I'm sure you haven't forgotten though. We both know how this goes," Maitimo returned placidly, calm, unwavering gaze resting on the younger man.

“Mhm.” Mairon pretended having to think about it, taking another sip of his beer. “Well… you may have made one or two points back then. You were quite persistent, I’ll give you that.”

"Well, I was trying to impart 'life lessons and shit' after all," Maedhros shot back, mildly raising his eyebrows at Mairon. " _ Someone _ had to do it."  _ And it wasn't going to be your asshole lover, _ Maedhros added silently.

“How fortunate for me then that you just happened to come along.” Mairon sounded amused and brushed his blond strands out of his face and behind his ears. “Hey, Fingon, can I ask you a question?”

“Huh?” Fingon had apparently not expected to be addressed. “Sure, ask away.”

“I’ve been wondering: Is he like this when he’s with you, too?”

“Like this?” Fingon asked, just as good at pretending ignorance as Mairon. “What do you mean?”

“Oh I don’t know…” Mairon’s eyes quickly darted over to Maedhros, a clear challenge in them, before concentrating back on Fingon. “Slightly overbearing, bossy, controlling… But no. I  _ bet  _ he’s all nice and charming when he’s with you, am I right?”

Fingon regarded Mairon with an amused but hard to read gaze. “Most of the time, yes. But of course I never locked Maitimo into a basement so it’s kind of hard to tell. Might put some mild strain on people’s sociability, I would think.”

“And he forgot to mention the most important part about me being 'overbearing, bossy and controlling’,” Maedhros threw in, his head tipped towards Fingon but his eyes still on Mairon. “He fucking  _ loved _ it.”

The young man rolled his eyes at him. “I was bored as fuck. You were the most interesting thing there, and to be fair, the bar was rather low. Basically, you won against a random porn website.”

Oh, he recognized what Mairon was doing. The thought was enough to settle something calm and certain in his chest, a feeling he still remembered from back then - one of the very few good things from those two weeks, something very unique he hadn’t felt again quite like this ever since, and Maedhros felt it stroke a deep chord of satisfaction in his chest.

Only now he realized that he had missed this feeling. Not that anything had been  _ lacking _ in his life or his love life, the happiness and fulfillment he had regained with his and Fingon’s repaired relationship giving him everything he could or would ever wish for.

Yet this right here was something not to be disregarded entirely, he realized now, and that in itself would always give Mairon a special place in his heart.

Mairon clearly expected him to say something, but when Maedhros didn’t right away, he blinked in confusion, which only tickled Maedhros even more.

Instead of giving in to Mairon’s taunt, he simply met his gaze and smiled.

***

That  _ smile _ . That damn serene smile, along with the flash in the silver-grey eyes that told him  _ I know exactly what you’re doing _ and  _ you are in trouble _ without Maedhros even having to say anything. And even after more than two years, it did not fail in its effect, the familiar thrill giving Mairon shivers and sending a hot feeling to his stomach and straight into his groin. 

_ Fuck. Come on, Mairon, don’t let him mess with you… focus. _

Yet the sensations that Maedhros’ mere physical presence inflicted on him were so overwhelming that Mairon only managed to hold his gaze for a moment. Looking away, he pretended to be busy with his beer bottle instead, drinking deeply to soothe his suddenly dry mouth. All the time, he sensed Maedhros’ gaze still lingering on him, letting the moment hang between them.

“Tell me then, darling boy,” Maedhros finally spoke up, leaning forward and waiting until Mairon was looking at him again before he went on. “Now that the bar has been raised, now that you have all the options in the world and not just random porn sites… Would I still win, hm?” 

It wasn’t an actual question. Maedhros knew the answer as well as Mairon did, or he wouldn’t have brought it up. Still, Mairon made a point out of hesitating for a long moment, pretending to be unsure how to answer the question and fiddling with the etiquette of his beer bottle. “Mmh. Well… it’s been a while…”

“Tell me what you expect that to have changed,” Maedhros demanded mildly, still pinning him with his gaze.

”You, maybe?” Mairon suggested and he could not help adding, “By all means, if you want to know,  _ try me.  _ But I guess you wouldn’t dare go there, would you? Being back in your relationship, engaged even, being all domesticated and -”

“Oh,  _ come on _ ,” Fingon brought himself back into the discussion all of a sudden, looking at Mairon with his eyebrows raised. He sounded more amused than annoyed though. “What do you think I’ve done with him in the meantime, hm?”

Mairon hesitated. Bringing Fingon into this was dangerous territory - he knew quite well how protective Maedhros was, of his partner of all people. Yet so far, Fingon had been content to merely watch them with an intrigued gleam in his eyes, without the slightest sign of discomfort. Mairon had no idea what was going on in his head - he had only seen him briefly two and a half years ago and circumstances had been very different. Yet given his curious attitude, he had begun to suspect that Maedhros hadn’t told sweet Fingon just everything about their strange affair, and poking at that was just too tempting, regardless of the risk. Admittedly, it didn’t help that Maedhros’ dark-haired fiancé was quite attractive, his partly unbuttoned shirt and the little gold rings in the shell of ear giving him a slightly daring touch.

“Well, I wouldn’t presume to know,” he thus smiled sweetly at Fingon. “I don’t know you that well after all.”

“No, you clearly don’t,” Fingon replied mildly, getting up from his chair and touching Maedhros’ shoulder in a brief, yet intimate gesture.

“Hey, Nelyo. I’ll go to the restroom real quick and I think I’d like to head back to the apartment then.” Looking at Mairon, he added with a smirk, “I wouldn’t mind taking your friend with us, though. If you like. And if he dares.”

Mairon blinked. Once. Twice.

_ What did Fingon just say? Did he really just… _

But Fingon turned and left the table before either of them had the chance to clarify or say anything at all. For a long moment, Mairon could only stare after him, until he heard a soft, happily disbelieving murmur from Maedhros.

“I'm going to marry that guy.”

When Mairon looked over at him though, it didn't seem like Maedhros had actually been talking to him. Maedhros was still looking in that same direction, a look of utter astonishment and absolute adoration on his face. A soft laugh escaped him, and only then he turned his gaze back to Mairon, a smirk slowly spreading on his lips and widening when he saw the look on Mairon's face.

Mairon just gave a short, disbelieving laugh, stating the first thing that came to his mind. “Huh. Guess he’s not as boring as I pictured him.”

Maedhros mildly raised his eyebrows at him. “That's what you thought, huh?”

“Well, you guys are going to get  _ married _ ,” Mairon shrugged. “Not  _ exactly _ the most unconventional move. Also,” he added quickly, before Maedhros could say anything, “you haven’t told him  _ everything _ about what happened back then, have you?”

Maedhros gave him a bit of a funny look, clearly unimpressed with him tying marriage to conventionality first and foremost. “Back then, he didn’t want to know, and afterwards, he never asked,” he answered his question though, giving him a slow shrug.

“Mhm, sure,” Mairon said, a slow grin spreading over his face. “And I am supposed to believe now that you were never concerned in any way about what he would think of you, huh?”

This time, Maedhros leaned back on the bench, his arms crossing over his chest, though he did not break their gaze. “Why? Do you consider that something to be worried about?”

“Doesn’t matter what I think.  _ I’m _ not marrying you in a few months,” Mairon teased, slowly recovering from his initial surprise. “Are you not afraid that your sweet boyfriend will run for the hills if he finds out, Mae?”

He received a soft, non-committal sound in reply from the older man, but there was a spark of amusement in his eyes, a gleam with its source impossible to determine entirely for Mairon in that moment.

“I’m not. But the actual question right now is this:” Once again, Maedhros leaned closer, head inquisitively tipped to the side. “Do you dare?”

His heart was racing in his chest at the question, but he tried for a pointedly casual, almost bored mien as he emptied his beer bottle and shrugged. “What’s the  _ dare _ here? Except for you getting ‘slightly miffed’ again?”

The smirk on Maedhros’ face only widened and he crooked up his eyebrow at him, not indulging him with an answer. “Yes, or no?”

Fuck, what was he getting himself into here? But of course, saying no was out of the question. Still, Mairon took his time to answer, looking around the room as if he would seriously consider another alternative before shrugging again.

“Well, I guess I have nothing else to do.” He hesitated for a moment before adding, “Also, your fiancé is really the only hot guy in here that I haven’t fucked yet, so…”

Something flashed in Maedhros’ eyes at the provocation, even though outwardly, he remained unruffled. Instead he merely looked at him and lowered his voice so that Mairon barely heard his words over the noise of all the other voices in the bar.

“You really are gunning for it, aren’t you. Don’t worry,” he said. “I haven’t forgotten any of the things I said I wish I could do with you. Have you?”

_ Oh. _ Of course he hadn’t, none of it. But with his boyfriend present, would he actually…?

His face must’ve given his thoughts away rather clearly at least judging by the smirk spreading on Maedhros’ face. Mairon audibly cleared his throat.

“Like what?”

Grey eyes resting on him, Maedhros hummed thoughtfully, his long fingers unfolding to brush casually, fleetingly, over the side of his own neck. “Like marking you up, right here. Like finding out how loud you'd want to be. If you could be made to babble and plead with pleasure.”

Mairon bit his lip. He wanted to reach over the table and touch him so badly. “Thought you knew, given how often you had to shut me up back then.”

He still remembered what it looked like when Maedhros’ eyes flashed with arousal as he looked at him, and it seemed that hadn't changed.

“I  _ wanted _ to know. To find out. Badly,” Maedhros admitted, his voice quiet and low, and the look in his eyes was one that seemed to want to undress him right here and now. Somehow, Mairon was quite sure that he would have been just fine with that.

Mairon hadn’t exaggerated with his hints - he had had plenty of hookups and occasional flings since starting college, experimenting with almost everything, with boys and girls alike. He had found it had helped him to make the bad memories about Melkor fade over time. In contrast, even after more than two years, Maedhros kept sneaking into his sexual fantasies with an alarming regularity. And even though there were plenty of other things he enjoyed - when it came to their particular game, he hadn’t met anyone else who could hold a candle to the copper-haired Fëanorion so far. 

“Guess you’ll get the chance then,” Mairon just said, getting off his chair. He couldn’t resist adding tauntingly, “Let’s see if you can still keep up with the Maedhros I remember, the one I've jerked myself off to when I was in the mood.”

“Let’s see indeed.” The corners of Maedhros’ mouth were twitching, half hidden behind the bottle he brought to his lips to finish his beer. But once he had put it down again, he got to his feet after Mairon, only more casually, in no hurry at all. Next to Mairon he raised his hand, telegraphing the move well in advance, and laid it gently on the nape of his neck, fingertips drawing a small circle on his skin. It was sufficient to send a jolt of arousal through Mairon's entire body, and instinctively, he leaned into the touch just a little.

He was sure that Maedhros could see from the look in his eyes how much he wanted him right now, but he didn’t care - in fact he wanted him to know. And judging from the look in those grey eyes, he did. Maedhros’ thumb brushed along the line of his neck, a slow, shiver-inducing touch, and he leaned close, his nose lightly brushing through Mairon's hair.

“It's really good to see you again,” Mairon heard him murmur close to his ear with a smile.

“I agree,” Mairon replied softly, before adding more urgently, “but can we  _ please  _ go now?” He looked across the bar, not bothering to mask his impatience. “What the fuck is Fingon - oh  _ there _ he is…”

With a soft huff of a laugh, Maedhros briefly tightened his hold and then let go, momentarily following his gaze to the door where Fingon was waiting, a calm, curious look on his face. Yet Maedhros stayed close for a moment longer to be able to murmur, “Remember: _Behave_ _yourself_ towards my fiancé. And you just might get all those things I promised you back then but never got to do.”

The announcement sent a shiver right down his spine. 

“Don’t worry. I can restrain myself.”

“You better,” Maedhros huffed quietly and nudged him towards the door along with him. “I promise you though… it's the only restraint I'll ask of you tonight.”

***

Fingon still couldn’t quite believe what he had gotten them all into.

He hadn’t exactly  _ planned  _ putting the proposition on the table.The idea had been born in a spur of the moment after watching his fiancé and that former lover of his getting lost in their battle of reciprocal teasing and provocation. Fingon had wondered at some point whether he should be feeling jealous. He had been jealous after all, terribly so, when Maedhros had first told him about his fling with Mairon two and a half years ago. But at the time, they had just been in the process of getting back together with all the insecurities that were attached to it, and he had had a hard time understanding the nature of this strange relationship. But after having been back together for more than two happy years, with Maedhros’ ring on his finger, the gentle touch of his hand on his knee, the regular glances Maedhros flashed him to check whether he was still alright with what was going on… There was no need to worry, Fingon was sure of it. And the longer he watched them, the more he felt he started to understand the strange game the two were playing. It intrigued him more than he would have expected, and he felt himself growing curious, wanting to get to the bottom of it and see more of this side of his strong-willed fiancé he was not yet familiar with. 

But a  _ threesome _ ?

Fingon had stared into the mirror of the restroom for some moments, splashing some cold water in his face and wondering whether he would  _ ever _ learn to think before acting or speaking up. Aside from being on the fringes of legality, given that Mairon was still a key witness in a court process that the institution he was working for was involved with, there was no way either of them would agree to this, would they? Maedhros would be too reasonable and careful. And while Mairon seemed to have a reckless streak, he would probably simply feel that it was too awkward.

Yet when he returned to the bar, the body language of the two men across the room gave quite another impression. Maedhros’ hand was resting on Mairon’s neck in a gesture that looked both assertive and caring while he spoke to him, and Mairon was looking back at him obviously awestruck. 

Fingon didn’t even have to  _ ask. _

They left the bar soon after, the apartment they had rented for the time of their stay only a few blocks away. Which was probably a good thing, or the walk might have just turned awkward, with the tingling tension mounting between them. Maedhros’ hand briefly reached for his to tangle their fingers and squeeze gently, lovingly, and they shared a wordless smile.

No, Fingon wasn't worried about that at all.

The only conversation that developed while they walked was Mairon commenting, with a smirk on his lips, on the short, shadowy stubble Maedhros had started wearing after having officially stopped working for his father, something that seemed to amuse and, to a certain degree, please Maedhros.

There was a story there too, Fingon could tell.

A bit of banter about that later, they arrived at the apartment, and the first thing Maedhros did upon closing the door behind them was to get all three of them glasses of water.

“Water, huh?” Fingon heard Mairon comment amusedly. “That’s the strongest thing you have in here?”

It might very well be true, Fingon was actually rather certain - at least he hadn’t spotted anything alcoholic in the apartment. Yet what Maedhros said in reply was, “Oh, believe me, you wouldn’t want to forget anything about tonight,” giving Mairon a pointed glace as he sat down on the sofa and nodded at them both in a silent prompt to join him.

Fingon chose to leave the other side of the couch to Mairon and settle in one of the big armchairs, taking a large mouthful of the cool water while wondering how to do this. His gaze flickered over to Maedhros who met it silently, surely knowing what he was trying to figure out. While Mairon was the last to join them on the other side of the sofa, his fiancé gave him a small, encouraging nod, so Fingon simply decided to go with his intuition.

“So,” he said softly, looking from Mairon back to Maedhros. “I think I have some questions for both of you.”

“Go ahead,” Maedhros said, having leaned back and drawn up one leg under him on the couch which put him in a relaxed but also more passive position than before. Mairon said nothing, but was watching Fingon out of inquisitive green eyes. If he was nervous about the entire situation, he did a great job of masking it.

“I’ve been wondering,” Fingon said with a relaxed smile. “Your affair. Who initially started it anyway?”

He saw Mairon hesitating for a moment and shortly gazing at Maedhros before he answered, “I guess that would’ve been me.”

Fingon could see a small smile flicker over Maedhros’ lips out of the corner of his eye, but the oldest Fëanorion left it uncommented.

“Well, I cannot say I’m exactly surprised about that,” Fingon replied amusedly. “What surprised me more back then was why Maitimo went along. No offense, of course you’re gorgeous and all, but that wasn’t your sole reason, was it, Nelyo?”

This time, a soft huff of a laugh escaped Maedhros, and he gave Fingon an affectionate glance. “Well, no. But I’m not sure I can fully untangle my motivations now. My head was a mess back then, certainly those first few days.”

“All right, circumstances aside,” Fingon said thoughtfully. He didn’t want to go into territory where some potentially traumatizing memories for the two of them might be buried. “That’s in the past after all. But Mairon is here  _ now _ .” He smiled a little, swirling the water in his glass. “I know you well enough and I know what turns you on. And a pretty face alone doesn’t do the trick for you, so what was it? What  _ is _ it?”

Fingon watched as the two glanced towards each other, maybe instinctively, and held each other’s gaze for a long moment. Mairon was clearly waiting for an answer, and finally, Maedhros delivered, with a soft twitching of the corners of his mouth.

“He’s sexy, infuriating and a real challenge. The way he responded…” Here he paused and it seemed to Fingon that his voice became a little softer. “He wanted me and trusted me, and we pushed each other. And I wanted to be that for him. Give him what he was looking for.”

Mairon gave a soft, huffed laugh and so Fingon directed his attention to him. “And what was that?”

Mairon shrugged. “No idea what he’s hinting at.” There was a clear challenge in the way he was glancing at Maedhros. He was clearly not bothering to make his pretense of ignorance the least bit convincing. “The only thing I was looking for was a distraction, and, well, a pretty face  _ totally  _ does the trick for me. That and a nice big cock, but who am I to tell you that, right?”

Maedhros leaned forward to look intently at the blond young man, and it didn’t take more than that for him to shake off any appearance of passivity. His voice was deceptively mild. “I do wonder how long you wanted to wait until you get to come tonight. Tell me, boy.”

Fingon had to bite back a chuckle, yet at the same time, he couldn’t deny how it affected him to watch the exchange between the two men, that crackling tension that was building towards… Fingon didn’t even know. But he was determined to find out. 

“I hear good things come to those who wait,” Mairon replied, quick on the comeback, and gave Maedhros a dazzling smile. “And it’s not that I would  _ mind  _ having you for longer.” 

This time, Maedhros didn’t say anything but leaned back on the couch again and simply shot Fingon a look, one he instantly recognized as,  _ ‘See what I mean?’ _

“So you got your distraction after all,” Fingon concluded with audible amusement, “but it seems it was a little more than you originally bargained for.” He put his empty water glass back on the table, gazing fondly at Maedhros. “I am not surprised.”

“I would hope so. You want to marry him, after all,” Mairon gave back. “So, any more questions?”

Fingon laughed and shook his head. “No. Well, yes, but none that I would like to ask right now. I think I get the gist, but so far the two of you are all talk and innuendo. When do I get to see something real?”

Mairon looked over at Maedhros with a playfully shocked expression on his face. “All due respect, but I feel I’m getting some voyeuristic vibes from your fiancé here.”

“All due respect, but you know the saying about people sitting in glass houses who shouldn’t throw stones?” Fingon replied mildly. “Or rather bricks, in your case.”

While Maedhros let out a soft huff, Mairon merely grinned, obviously still entirely unphased by the situation. Fingon saw his fiancé glance between them silently before his gaze settled on their younger companion. He unfolded his leg, planted both feet on the ground and leaned forward again.

“Mairon.”

Immediately, the young man looked back at him.

“Hm?”

There was no doubt from the sound of Maedhros' voice, the expression on his face, his posture, that right now, he was being serious.

“No games now. I need to know if anything has changed. Anything  _ at all _ I should know.”

There was a hard to read expression in Mairon’s eyes and he actually took a moment to contemplate his answer. Yet when it came, it was firm and sure, and for the first time since they had arrived here, Fingon was certain that Mairon really wasn’t playing either.

“No, there isn’t.”

Maedhros kept his gaze on the younger man for a long moment before finally giving him a small nod and the hint of a smile.

Fingon wasn’t entirely sure if he had caught the entire depth of the brief exchange, yet when he saw the line of Maedhros’ shoulders relax, he knew that either way, he didn’t have to worry about it. And when his partner’s grey eyes turned to him, they were light and warm once more, the arcs of his brows subtly rising.

“And you? What  _ is  _ it that you want to see?”

“Hm.” Fingon leaned back in his armchair, now with a playful, challenging tone in his own voice. “Well, surprise me, Nelyo. So far I’ve seen you both teasing one another relentlessly, but at least when it comes to you, I know being all talk and no action is not really your style, is it?”

“He sure does like to talk, though,” Mairon muttered, the quizzical gleam back in his eyes, and for a moment Maedhros glanced between the two of them with a contemplative, subtly amused look on his face.

Finally, however, his gaze settled on Mairon again.

“I want you to get to your feet, and start getting undressed. Show Fingon your body.”

There was something about his voice… Of course Fingon knew that Maedhros could be authoritative if he wanted to. But he had mostly seen him like that when he was calling his brothers to order. And while Fingon had always found his fiancé’s confidence and self-assuredness admirable and rather sexy, this… this was of a totally different quality altogether. Fuck, he felt himself getting hard in his jeans just from  _ listening _ to him.

He seemed to have a similar effect on Mairon, at least given the excited flash in his eyes when he got to his feet, but not without raising his eyebrows at Maedhros teasingly.

“What, straight down to business, no kissing, no safety instructions? Where did the romance go, Mae?”

Despite his words, he started unbuttoning his shirt in a slow, nonchalant way, clearly taking his time. There was a look of approvement on Maedhros’ face as he settled back on the couch to watch him, though a smirk curled around the corners of his mouth.

“Safety instructions have become romance for you? I really must have left an impression,” he said, his gaze unhurriedly trailing from Mairon’s eyes to his hands and back up. “I trust you haven’t forgotten your rules. Have you, Mairon?”

“Like the one about bringing you food twice a day?” 

The shirt came off, thrown onto the couch carelessly. But Maedhros looked unimpressed, his eyes narrowing slightly though his gaze never left Mairon.

“Alright then, if we’re playing it that way… I want to hear them all. Before you’re naked.”

“Fine,” Mairon sighed. “So I’ll let you know when something is not alright or hitting my boundaries. On the other hand I’ll respect your boundaries as well. If you ask me a serious question, I’ll answer it seriously. Behaving myself towards your fiancé -”

“- wait, there’s a rule about that?” Fingon interrupted and looked at Maedhros who met his eyes and tipped his head subtly.

“It was less about that and more about not using you against me.”

“Then something else about how to answer questions that I could never really get my head around,” Mairon continued, the hint of a tease back in his voice. His thumbs were hooked casually into the waistband of his jeans, which dragged them down just enough. “Something about not dodging question and not answering them with another question and that stuff, is that right?”

Mairon had barely finished his question before Maedhros got to his feet, taking Fingon by surprise. He watched him round the coffee table unhurriedly until he was coming to a stop right in front of Mairon, and without breaking their gaze, he slapped Mairon's hands away. Without saying a word, he undid the front of his jeans himself, and slipped his hand inside. Fingon couldn’t see what he was doing, but he sure heard Mairon’s gasp and saw how he flinched slightly at the touch.

“ _ ‘Something about that’ _ ,” Maedhros repeated with a mocking note in his voice, and Mairon twitched again, though his eyes were still raised to Maedhros’ and he barely blinked when the redhead spoke again. “Alright, you little brat. You want to play games? Here’s one for you.” His hand in Mairon’s jeans was moving just a little, the fabric shielding them from Fingon’s gaze, but he could hear Mairon taking in his breath sharply. “Close your eyes, finish undressing and count to twenty-five. Don’t open them until I tell you to.”

Mairon held Maedhros’ gaze for another moment and Fingon wondered whether he would defy his fiancé once more. Yet eventually, Mairon’s gaze briefly flicked towards him before he closed his eyes and lowered his chin just a little.

“One… two…”

With bright, intently pleased eyes, Maedhros withdrew his hand and took a step back, and immediately though with measured, slow movements, Mairon raised his own hands back to his jeans and continued undressing.

And now, those intense grey eyes landed on Fingon. Wordlessly, Maedhros stepped before him, cupped his face in both hands, and leaned down to press their lips together in a searing kiss.

Fingon had been so immersed in the scene unfolding before his eyes that at the first moment, he was completely perplexed, his lips opening instinctively to Maedhros’ passionate onrush. But once he had overcome that short moment of confusion, he kissed him back hungrily, his hand sliding into the auburn hair und tightening just a little. He was so turned on that it took all his restraint not to pounce on Maedhros and tear his clothes off, but he didn’t want to spoil whatever his fiancé was planning for Mairon.

“You’re so incredibly hot right now, you know that?” he murmured into his ear as the kiss broke. “Go on.”

There was a beaming, delighted look on Maedhros’ face as he drew back but then leaned close to steal one more short kiss before he straightened again.

Mairon had just reached twenty-five and fell silent, his remaining clothes in a small heap next to his feet. Just like his face, his body was beautiful, lithe and well-proportioned, his perfectly light skin sporting the softest hint of a flush and his cock curving upwards eagerly.

“Look at that.” Maedhros’ voice was a low, warm murmur that sent a shiver down Fingon's spine. “Isn't he such a pretty little thing?”

“Let me take a closer look,” Fingon said, his voice slightly raw with desire. Slowly, he got up from his armchair and took a step towards Mairon, delighted at spotting the soft blush on his high cheekbones. “Wow. Yes, he is gorgeous.”

Maedhros was right behind him now, his voice like fingertips trailing down the length of his spine.

“Go on. Touch him.”

Fingon turned his head so that he could get a quick glance at Maedhros, a small, knowing smile on his lips. Looking back at Mairon, he reached out for his face, hesitating for a split second just to lean in and mutter in his ear, “May I?”

He was met with the slightest, huffed laugh from Mairon before he nodded wordlessly and without opening his eyes. With a satisfied hum, Fingon reached out to brush some of the blond strands behind his ear and then gently ran his fingertips along the perfect curve of Mairon’s jawbone. He was encouraged by a sharper intake of breath than before and thus let his fingers travel down Mairon’s neck, enjoying the feeling of the fluttering pulse under the light skin.

Even without having to look, he could feel Maedhros’ gaze burning on them, soft, nearly inaudible footfalls testament to the fact that he was rounding them slowly, watching.

“Yes… good. He likes being touched, and looked at. As though he were the most beautiful thing in the room and you just couldn’t help yourself. Isn’t that right, Mairon?”

“Mhm…” Mairon sighed as Fingon’s hand trailed along his shoulder, tracing his collarbone. “I certainly never minded when you did that - and I won’t now.”

Maedhros came to a stop on his course behind Mairon, as Fingon could see out of the corner of his eye, still too caught up by the soft flush on Mairon’s skin as he touched him. And the only warning he had was a sudden movement, then the loud sound of a smack and Mairon’s body jolting from the impact of a flat hand on his backside. A soft sound that was something between a moan and a gasp escaped his lips, and his cheeks flushed just a little more. For once though, he did not comment right away, unlike Fingon who clicked his tongue.

“What was that for?”

“He wanted to be touched,” Maedhros replied nonchalantly with a small shrug, but Fingon could see that the corners of his mouth were twitching softly and his eyes on Mairon were attentive. “What do you say, Mairon? Do you want me to do it again?”

Mairon raised his chin just a little. “Well, if  _ you _ want to, I certainly won’t stop you.”

“Of course you won't.” Maedhros sounded too amused, as though it was exactly the answer he had expected. For a moment, he didn't say or do anything, but then, with all the calm and deliberation in the world, he raised his hand and brought it down in another hard smack on Mairon's backside, drawing another soft sound from his lips.

“Glad to see that your hand is indeed back to its old form,” he gasped.

“What, that?” Maedhros had gone back to rounding them, and Fingon could see him raise his hand and look at it. “That's nothing. The stuff I'm actually proud of and that took hours and hours of PT, you'll get to see when I finger you later.”

Fingon couldn’t hide a grin when he saw how Mairon bit his lower lip for a moment, the corners of his mouth twitching treacherously.

“Are you telling me you took PT to increase your sexual performance or that you fingered your therapist?”

This time, even Maedhros wasn't fast enough to prevent the small laugh from escaping him, and Fingon could see a look of affection flashing over his features. Swiftly he stepped right up to Mairon's back and wrapped an arm around his waist, drawing him back against his front and nuzzling against the curve of Mairon's neck. Immediately, Mairon leaned into the touch with a pleased expression in his face, his head tilting to the side just a little to give Maedhros more space that he took advantage of immediately.

“Clever,” Maedhros murmured with a smile, pressing a kiss to a spot high up on the back of his neck. “Open your eyes again. If you tell Fingon in very clear words about how you like being spanked, you'll get more of it.”

Fingon raised his eyebrows at Maedhros, intrigued by the proposal. Drawing his hand away from Mairon, he fleetingly brushed the shell of his fiancé's ear instead, a touch Maedhros leaned into readily. Still his attention was fixed on Mairon, who opened his eyes just like Maedhros had told him to. Even though it was rather obvious the younger man enjoyed what Maedhros did to him, Fingon was wondering whether he’d be too proud to admit it.

As expected, Mairon tried to dodge the question at first. “Fingon is standing right in front of me, I guess he can  _ see _ that…” he started to argue, trying to catch Maedhros’ gaze. But he stopped mid-sentence when Maedhros cut him off with a low, warning sound and a light, quick bite into his neck that made Mairon flinch once more.

“All right,  _ all right _ ,” he growled, now clearly sounding a little embarrassed. “ _ Obviously _ I like it when you spank me. Happy now?”

Instead of answering right away, Maedhros brushed his hand over Mairon's stomach and then stepped around him, Fingon instinctively making room for his fiancé. He watched how Maedhros reached up and cradled Mairon's head in his hands, pressing a kiss first to his forehead, then to his lips.

“Don't be embarrassed,” he said now, his voice a quiet, soothing murmur. “Not of your desires, not with me.”

Although being familiar with Maedhros’ caring side, Fingon was surprised to see it come to the fore here, as it was a stark contrast to how he had acted before. Yet when he saw the immediate effect, how Mairon relaxed visibly, it dawned on him that this made sense, after all. 

“Mhm. Okay,” Mairon muttered, exhaling softly, and Maedhros smiled and lightly pressed his lips to Mairon's again.

With that, he stepped back and reached for Fingon's hand who gave it to him instinctively, and Maedhros raised it to press a kiss to his knuckles, grey eyes warm and inquisitive as he regarded Fingon.

“Now… shall we take this to the bedroom?”

Fingon swallowed, holding his gaze for a moment, so many different thoughts in his head.

_ Oh Nelyo, you’re so fucking sexy I can’t think straight  _ and  _ Damn, I love this guy so much _ and  _ Why the fuck didn’t we do this earlier? _

What he said was, “Yes. Let’s do that.”

####  ***

From a short glimpse at his surroundings, Mairon could see that the bedroom was spacious and modern, but it was not like he was paying close attention to the interior. Not with his heart racing as fast in his chest as it did and the only thing on his mind being the maddening thrill about what would happen next. He was sure he hadn’t been this turned on since… well, in a very long time, and the bar was not that low. Being with Maedhros again who was every bit as confident and unpredictable and damn perfect as Mairon remembered him would have sufficed. Adding Fingon into the mix, who now briefly touched his shoulder as he passed him, giving him a small, secretive smile, only added to the excitement. Maedhros’ fiancé was still a bit of an enigma to Mairon, one that he had severely underestimated as he had to admit to himself.

What was evident to him, more than ever now that he had the chance to observe them together, was how utterly devoted Maedhros was to his dark-haired, beautiful half-cousin. It was evident in the glances he gave him, the way he entwined their fingers and pressed a kiss to his shoulder as they had walked to the bedroom together, and many more such little things. Mairon hadn’t been interested in being in a relationship himself since he had started college, valuing his newfound freedom too much to let anyone tie him down, as he had occasionally boasted in front of his friends. Still he had to admit that Maedhros and Fingon were an adorable couple. And the happiness it clearly gave Maedhros made Mairon glad to see in a way he hadn't entirely expected himself.

“Mairon,” Maedhros said as soon as he seemed able to detach himself from his fiancé, a content, happy look in his eyes as their gazes locked. The smile on his lips widened. “Come here. I haven’t had the chance to kiss you properly yet.”

“Romance after all?” Mairon couldn’t resist teasing him gently, yet he stepped towards Maedhros, reaching out to gently run his fingers along the line of his jaw covered by his stubble. Having felt it on his neck, he had vividly remembered how excited he had been back then by feeling the slightly raspy touch everywhere else.

He didn’t have any more time to linger on the memory though, because already Maedhros’ arm was wrapping around him and pulling him flush against him, a grin on those lips and a gleam in his grey eyes.

“Sure. Romance away,” he said, bit down affectionately on Mairon’s lower lip, and then pulled him into a deep, unhurried but utterly thorough kiss. And fuck,  _ yes _ , of course that man still knew how to kiss. With a low, satisfied sound Mairon gave himself over to the sensation while using the chance of being so close to Maedhros to let his hands slip under his shirt and brazenly start exploring. Mairon remembered him being in rather good shape two years ago, and from the feelings of firm muscles under his hands, neither that had changed, nor the way he liked being touched there, as the soft sound of approval told him. The hold around Mairon's waist tightened, the other hand coming up to thread into his hair, something with just a hint of possessiveness to the touches.

Mairon moaned unabashedly into the kiss, his fingertips digging into the skin of Maedhros’ back just a little harder while his other hand was trying to push his shirt up even further, the fabric suddenly feeling annoying. 

“Get that off already,” he gasped when they broke their kiss, “I don’t want to be the only naked guy in the room any longer.”

Maedhros raised his eyebrows, amusement flashing in his eyes and curling around the corners of his mouth. “Well then, why don’t you go ahead and do something about it?”

“Excellent idea. I’ll help,” he heard Fingon say somewhere behind Maedhros’ back and with him pulling the shirt up at the back and Mairon at the front, they had his upper body bare in a flash. And Mairon couldn’t help but pause and give him an appreciative look. Even in the dim light of the bedroom, it was apparent that Maedhros was not just in good but rather in excellent shape, each muscle on his upper body looking utterly defined.

“I know, right?” Fingon commented, audibly amused, and Mairon couldn’t help but notice the trace of slightly possessive pride in it. “His job change to climbing instructor really paid off.”

“Hard to argue with that,” Mairon muttered before he looked back up into Maedhros’ eyes. “Is that some sort of midlife crisis thing?”

“Quarterlife crisis,” Maedhros returned without missing a beat, subtly leaning back against Fingon whose hands were lightly brushing over his upper arms. A lighthearted, almost serene smile was on his lips. “Brought on by a traumatic mix of break-up, abduction and threat to life and limb. It was all rather dramatic, I think I’m entitled.”

“Yeah well, at least you remain highly optimistic about your life expectancy,” Fingon teased him gently, pressing a kiss on his neck. “On the other hand, with all your workouts, you just might be right.”

“Oh I plan to live to a respectable old age,” Maedhros smiled back at him, head turned to be able to press his lips to his dark hair. His hands, however, had come up to Mairon’s hips, thumbs gently brushing along the curves of his hip bones. “Come on, Mairon. We’re not finished.”

“My pleasure,” Mairon hummed, quickly opening the button and fly of Maedhros’ jeans. Yet instead of pulling them down, he couldn’t resist slipping his hand inside just as Maedhros had done with him before, delighted to find him hard and giving him a gentle, teasing squeeze. Maedhros immediately nudged his hips up into the touch, letting out a deep, appreciative breath.

“Was  _ that  _ the only thing you were so eager for?”

“What?” Mairon gave him an innocent look, gently rubbing with his palm. “No, darling, I’m sure you have a great personality, too.”

His reward was a snort of laughter, yet the satisfaction didn’t last. Calmly holding his eyes, Maedhros reached for Mairon’s wrist and pulled his hand out of his undone jeans, nudging him back a step.

“So, Fin… do you think you’ve got an idea now about us?”

“Yes. I think I do” His fiancé gave Mairon a brief, amused look before catching Maedhros’ wrist. Entwining their fingers, he looked at him with a playfully reprimanding gleam in his eyes. “But I’m not sure whether I should really agree with you or rather with Mairon here. You are being awfully mean to the poor boy, Nelyo.”

“ _ Awfully mean _ ?” Maedhros repeated with a laugh. “What exactly do you think I’m being mean about, hm?”

“You know. Ordering him around, pushing him away, letting him stand here all naked in the cold…” Mairon raised his eyebrows, far from feeling cold, but Fingon merely winked at him, the hint of a smirk around his lips. “What about… a little reward for once?”

“A reward.” Maedhros stretched the word, doubtfully regarding Mairon, who could have sworn he saw the corners of his mouth twitch just a little. “Whatever did he do to deserve one just now?”

Fingon shrugged lightly. “Well, you know what they say, you reap what you sow. May I?”

“By all means,” was Maedhros’ reply, the sceptic tone of his voice belied by the softness around his eyes. With a look into Mairon’s, he stepped aside, settling himself on the edge of the bed to watch them curiously, attentively. Mairon followed him with his gaze but focussed back on Fingon when he felt a gentle hand brushing his hair away from his forehead and warm breath on his neck as a voice teasingly whispered into his ear, “Want us give him a good show?”

Instead of an answer, Mairon simply turned, cupping Fingon’s face with his hand. Gently his fingers traced the shell of his ear and the three little golden rings adorning it, before he leaned in to kiss him. It was a different kiss than the one with Maedhros had been, less passionate but instead more curious, playful even, but no less exciting. Mairon was taking his time, unhurriedly exploring Fingon’s mouth with his own, inviting him to do the same. Yet he was sure that Fingon was just as aware as himself that Maedhros was watching them, and that this was half the thrill for them both. And it was easy to feel those grey eyes on them, drinking in the sight.

“I think I had a dream like this once,” Maedhros spoke up again, a note of amusement in his voice, though it was overshadowed by appreciation and no small amount of arousal.

“Oh, did you?” Fingon said a little breathlessly as he broke the kiss. But when Mairon wanted to turn his head and look in Maedhros’ direction, he felt a gentle hand cupping his chin. “No, gorgeous, it’s my turn now. Eyes up here.”

Fingon’s voice was soft but determined, and though it didn’t fail its intended effect, Mairon had to stifle a laugh. So Maedhros’ handsome fiancé was done looking and had decided that he finally wanted to join the game. Suppressing the urge to look at Maedhros, Mairon focussed on the bluish grey eyes of the man in front of him.

“Funny, I don’t think you’ve told me about that,” Fingon commented Maedhros’ words absent-mindedly, never breaking eye contact with Mairon. His thumb was slowly tracing the curve of his lips. “So what happened in your dream, hm?”

“Well, first of all,” the redhead replied, and Mairon could just so hear the rustling of shifting sheets, “you were  _ both  _ naked.”

“Okay, guess we can change that,” Fingon smiled. “Or what do you think, Mairon?”

“Yes, you’re starting to become the awkward one, still properly dressed,” Mairon agreed, already reaching for the fly of his jeans.

“Oh, well, I wouldn’t want that,” Fingon smirked, his hand travelling down his neck and coming to rest on his shoulder. “Your help is highly appreciated then.”

It didn’t take Mairon too long to get Fingon out of his clothes, although he deliberately took his time, running his hands over each bit of skin that he exposed and making sure to give Maedhros something to look at. Yet when he discovered the two little golden barbell piercings after removing his shirt, he stopped for a moment and whistled.

“Look at that.” Gently, Mairon ran his thumb over the piercing and gave it the slightest of tugs, delighted to hear Fingon make a pleased sound. “I wasn’t aware you were so much into piercings, Mae.”

“What makes you think I got them for  _ him _ ?” Fingon replied lightly, stepping out of his jeans and kicking them mindlessly into Maedhros’ direction. He looked over at his fiancé, not bothering to hide his grin.

“So there’s that. What else?”

There was a hungry, intense look in Maedhros’ eyes as he took them both in, despite the relaxed way he was propped up on his hands on the bed behind him. His head tipped to the side and his gaze trailed unhurriedly over them both before answering, his voice low and warm.

“You are both utterly beautiful.” A smile played on his lips as he looked from one to the other. “And that dream really can’t hold up even now.” For a long moment, his gaze lingered on Fingon before he turned his eyes on Mairon again, holding out his hand.

Yet Fingon leaned in and stole a final, short kiss from Mairon's lips before letting him go. “See, Nelyo? He's all good and well-behaved when he's with me. Maybe you  _ should _ try being nicer for once.”

“Ha,” Mairon said as as he slowly made his way over to take Maedhros’ hand, enjoying the way his grey eyes were drinking him in. “As if that guy could help himself.”

“As if you  _ wanted  _ me to,” Maedhros returned and pulled Mairon forward, right into his lap so he could catch his lips in a kiss while Mairon shifted to balance himself out over Maedhros, straddling him. He felt familiar hands wander down his sides, over his hips and down under his thighs, and when Maedhros broke their kiss to ask, “Do you, sweetheart?”, the endearment was as much of a tease as the question itself.

“Ugh. If the alternative is you being all sappy then thanks but no, thanks,” Mairon grimaced in playful disgust, running his hands over Maedhros’ back. “Your fiancé can keep the fluff if he wants it, I'm good with the hard stuff as you know.” To emphasize his words, he nudged his hips forward in an impatient, unspoken request for more, drawing a soft, deep hum from the depth of Maedhros’ chest.

“Besides… I  _ am _ being nice to you right now,” he said with a little smirk, and Mairon felt a hand pinching his backside which made him twitch a little.

“Ouch. On a scale that’s adjusted for sadistic bastards, maybe.”

“Mmh. You want me to be  _ really _ nice to you?”

There was a gleam in Maedhros’ eyes that made Mairon pause. Hands slid back under his thighs and a moment later he felt himself being lifted as Maedhros stood up, turned around and dropped Mairon on his back on the bed.

“Fuck, yes,” Mairon gasped without thinking, his voice raw with desire. With Maedhros standing over him and looking at him the way he did now, he probably would have agreed to everything that he suggested. How was it even possible that he was even more attractive now than he had been back then?

Maedhros was above him only a moment later, propped up on his hands and leaning down to catch his lips in another kiss, deep and thorough and with growing heat. Mairon’s heart was hammering in his chest as he reached for him eagerly, hoping to pull him closer. But Maedhros kept moving, ending their kiss in favor of letting his lips trail down over his jaw and neck and collar, gently shouldering his way between his thighs. Eagerly opening his legs for him, Mairon propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look, his breathing getting heavier. The movement on the mattress told him that Fingon had joined them on the bed, but his attention was currently too focussed on what Maedhros was doing to even look. 

Lips pressing to Mairon's stomach, Maedhros directed his gaze back up at him and held it as his lips trailed lower, leaving a path of leisured kisses. Down and down, and then left to the inside of his thigh, where his lips latched high up and he sucked hard enough for it to sting.

“Oh…  _ fuck _ ,” Mairon hissed and squirmed a little, but his cock twitched expectantly at the rough sensation.

“I wonder if he can even handle your definition of  _ really nice _ , you know,” Fingon was grinning, and Mairon felt the breath of a huffed laugh on the sensitive skin of his thigh.

“Let's find out, shall we?” Maedhros smirked, pressed another kiss to that bruised spot and shifted upwards to run his tongue up the underside of Mairon's cock, making him moan out loud. 

“Mhm, that’s better,” Fingon muttered. “Stars, yes. He’s just so damn good at this, Mairon, don’t you think?”

“He doesn't know,” Maedhros murmured, pressing a light kiss right below the head. “I haven't done this with him.”

“Aw, poor deprived kid,” was Fingon’s reply, but Mairon believed that there was a somewhat satisfied note to it. He didn’t particularly care about it now, not with Maedhros teasing his cock so expertly. The sensation alone was thrilling, but to watch the redhead between his legs, the slightly quizzical gaze in his eyes… Mairon fought the sudden urge to bury his hand in the auburn hair and try and push his head down impatiently, but he wasn’t sure whether Maedhros would be that amused about it. He decided it was definitely not worth the risk right now and was rewarded with the sensation of the soft breath of a laugh teasing his skin.

“Good to hear you’re willing to share.” Maedhros turned his head to smile over his shoulder back at Fingon, his palm brushing over Mairon’s thigh. He could see them exchange a warm gaze, and he bit down on his lip to swallow the impatience only barely.

But then Maedhros turned back towards him, pressed a kiss to his stomach and wrapped his lips around him.

“Oh… Mae… _ fuck _ …”

For a panicked moment, Mairon thought he would come right away. Quickly he closed his eyes, yet the image of that gorgeous man with his cock in his mouth seemed to have seared itself into his mind. 

_ Damn, think of something, Mairon, some turn-off, anything… _

His mind seemed wiped completely blank. Still, fortunately he somehow managed to hold back, even when Maedhros moved his head down to slowly take him in deeper, as if he had all the time in the world.

Maybe that wasn’t so far off, compared to the last time they had been together.

Fingertips were trailing almost lazily over his inner thigh, a confident tongue caressing the sensitive underside of the head of his cock on the upward stroke. It made him buck and squirm and drew some more gasps and moans and incoherent whining from his mouth. His fingers were digging deeply into the sheets of the bed to hold on to something.

“Stars… yes, just like… oh fuck, Mae, you’re so fucking perfect, you’re…”

“Fucking perfect, huh? You heard that, babe?” Fingon commented amusedly. “Just for the record, he won’t last more than another minute.”

There was clear mirth in Maedhros’ grey eyes as he looked up at Mairon, humming in acknowledgement, or maybe just to tease him, Mairon wasn’t even sure. Either way, what it did was to draw another helpless groan from deep in his chest, his body shifting as though unsure whether to pull away or get closer.

A warm hand was coming to cover his, gently unclenching his fingers from the sheets and guiding them up to bury in already ruffled red hair instead.

“Wow, you’re a loud one,” Fingon laughed quietly. “I like it.”

“You try… stay quiet while…” The rest of the sentence got lost in another moan, Mairon’s fingers digging deeply into Maedhros’ hair and closing into a fist.

“Yeah, all right, I feel you,” Fingon replied sympathetically, but Maedhros raised his head and took his mouth off Mairon.

“You’re not supposed to be quiet. Not anymore.” Without breaking their eye contact, he wrapped his arms around Mairon’s thighs to be able to caress his torso, his stomach, and dipped his head to bite down not too gently on the curve of his hip bone. “I want to hear you.” Mairon’s breathless yelp at the rough touch only emphasized his words. 

“Oh… just go on like that and… I promise you’ll hear a lot more from me,” he gasped. His cock was painfully hard and he wanted nothing more than for Maedhros to put his lips on him again.

“That’s all you can think of right now, isn’t it?” Another shift of the mattress and Fingon came back into his sight, brushing some sweaty strands away from his forehead just as Mairon felt himself being enveloped in the heat of Maedhros’ mouth again. Fingon’s voice was still sympathetic, although the gleam in his eyes betrayed his apparent kindness. “Having him suck you off until you come right in that gorgeous mouth of his? I know that’s all  _ I  _ would think of at this point.”

Stars, what had he gotten himself into?

The words and the touch both sent a shudder through Mairon’s whole body, close to a sensory overload as one hand caressed his stomach while the fingers of the other trailed back around, teasing the base of his cock just to wander lower over his balls and brush over his entrance right after. He whimpered and squirmed, some unintelligible mix of encouragements, swear words, and Maedhros’ name coming out of his mouth. All his muscles were tensing delightfully, his hips bucking as his body was craving release.

But then, with one more tease of his tongue around the tip, Maedhros raised his head, eyes dark with arousal as they settled on Mairon and he sat up between his thighs. Mairon blinked at him in utter disbelief.

“I forgot just how beautiful you are like this,” Maedhros murmured thoughtfully, his lips red as he brought his hand up to slowly wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

Unfortunately, Mairon knew that specific look in Maedhros’ eyes far too well to assume he would simply continue. His head fell back onto the sheets with a sound that was halfway between a frustrated groan and a disbelieving laugh.

“Oh… fuck you.”

Fingon was smirking and Maedhros chuckled in amusement, and he leaned over to press a soft, teasing kiss to Mairon’s lips. “Maybe if you’re good, there’s more where that came from for you.”

“Told you, he’ll behave if you’re nicer to him,” Fingon hummed, wrapping his arm possessively around Maedhros’ shoulders as he said back up.

“ _ Nicer _ ,” Mairon echoed, glaring at Fingon. “I’ll tell you what, you can go -”

“What, suck your dick? Oh, you wish,” Fingon replied cheerfully.

Mairon just groaned desperately and covered his eyes with his arm. “My bad. I should’ve just been a good student, staying at home and studying for my exams…”

“Clearly you don’t have the whole ‘good life choices’ act down just yet,” Maedhros chuckled, comfortingly petting Mairon’s hip even while he turned his head to press his lips to Fingon’s who eagerly returned the kiss. Mairon bit his lip. Those two were really a damn attractive couple and watching them make out after having been so rudely kept from finding release was not helping either. Reaching out, he placed a hand on Maedhros’ thigh, his fingernails not too gently digging into the skin.

“If you are going to make me regret my life choices, at least make me regret them thoroughly,” he growled challengingly, prompting Maedhros to end the kiss with his fiancé and raise his eyebrows at him instead. A lazy smirk curled on his lips.

“Mmh. Hands and knees, Mairon.”

***

Maedhros saw that familiar eagerness flashing up in Mairon’s eyes at his words, the tiniest satisfied smirk curling around his lips about having pushed him this far. Yet this time, he obviously chose not to comment on Maedhros’ order. In a graceful motion, he pushed himself up from the sheets and got onto his knees instead, sitting back onto his haunches and curiously looking back over his shoulder.

Maedhros had untangled himself from Fingon’s hold and gotten up onto his knees as well, placing his hand in the middle of Mairon’s back to apply gentle but unmistakable pressure.

“What did I say, hm?”

“You sure didn’t specify,” Mairon taunted, yet let his weight be shifted forward onto all fours, and Maedhros clicked his tongue.

Of course he remembered this all too well, and it still sent a jolt of excitement through his gut, those little provocations of Mairon's in hopes of the corresponding response.

He wasn't going to disappoint him.

“You’re being insolent, Mairon. Again. Wouldn't you agree, Fin?”

Fingon made some sort of thoughtful noise, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “Mhm, yes. Maybe I was wrong and being nice doesn’t help. You know him better than I do after all, Nelyo.”

He certainly did. Two weeks might not have been a long time, but what time they had spent together had been so intense that it was impossible not to have gotten to know some of the most intimate parts of their being.

“Let’s see.” With provocative calm Maedhros leaned over to rummage in his travel bag next to the bed to procure a tube of lube, pouring a small amount onto his fingertips. “Apart from just now we have, hmm… two… three… five instances that we shouldn’t let slide, I think.”

Mairon was watching him with barely restrained impatience, his green eyes dark with arousal. Yet of course he couldn’t resist pushing just a little further. 

“Five, huh? I think you just made that number up.”

Maedhros hummed, unimpressed, but made sure to hold Mairon’s gaze as he reached down between his thighs.

“I think you know better than that, little brat. Barely putting me one step up from a ‘random porn site’, then going for ‘domesticated’ and ‘sadistic bastard’… only not being offensive to my fiancé because he cut you off even though I told you to behave towards him… and then you deliberately botched not only recounting but also executing one of your rules. Do you want to deny any of that?”

Mairon bit his lip, something hungry flashing in his eyes as he shifted just a little to open his legs wider. “All right, consider me impressed. The last two points are a little speculative, though.” 

“I don't think so.” Maedhros had to suppress a smirk, amused and aroused at the same time by Mairon’s casual eagerness. Still beautiful, still so damn sexy. He teased his slicked fingertips over his entrance without hurry. “I would say the former points prove the last one quite spectacularly.”

Mairon just groaned slightly, fidgeting a little. “If I admit to everything, will you just fuck me already?” he asked without much hope, making Maedhros chuckle. Not wanting to wait any longer to feel him around his fingers again, he finally let two fingertips slide into Mairon, slowly pushing deeper. Watching him closely as he eagerly pushed back against him, a low moan escaping his lips. 

“Mmh. I might… if you show Fingon how talented your mouth is.”

For a moment, the green eyes fluttered shut, but when Mairon opened them again, the teasing spark wasn’t gone from them. “Why, I thought you just told me how I proved that  _ quite spectacularly  _ already and you weren’t too impressed.”

Maedhros held back a snort, instead curling his fingers inside the younger man, making him gasp in response. “I think I'll add a sixth one just for that,” he remarked dryly and looked over at his fiancé. “Fin, go sit in front of him. Then he can decide for himself what happens next with him.”

Fingon moved closer again and Maedhros only needed to glance at him to see how thrilled he was, although he was trying to uphold an unphased appearance.

“What are you going to do?” he asked Maedhros, slowly letting his fingers run up Mairon’s back as he moved around him.

It was still a little surreal to see them together, beautiful and exhilarating at the same time. Momentarily distracted, Maedhros brushed his free hand over the curve of Mairon’s backside, caressing it absently as he watched them.

“He has been begging for a thorough spanking all night. That’s what I’m going to do.”

“Oh,” Fingon said, running his hand through the blond hair, “Oh, gorgeous, it seems you’re in trouble. How much, Nelyo?”

“Three for each instance, I think.” It wasn’t a spontaneous decision. Leading up to this, Maedhros had considered several times the things he planned to do with Mairon during this unexpected, much welcome opportunity. The chance to act out some of those plans he’d had the last time and had never been able to put into action. “And he  _ thrives  _ on trouble.”

“Eighteen then,” Fingon hummed, cradling Mairon’s face in his hands. “You think you can handle that?”

“Technically, he’s doing the handling,” Mairon replied, seemingly unimpressed. From what Maedhros could see, he was starting to nibble or suck on Fingon’s fingers which brought a distracted expression to his fiancé’s eyes.

“And what was that about a talented mouth?”

Picking up where he had left off, Maedhros slid his fingers deeper again, testing how easily Mairon accommodated the widest part at their base, his other hand gently kneading the supple flesh.

“Oh, he’s very proud of it. Not without reason, to be fair.”

“I think… your choice of words was  _ fucking incredible _ ,” Mairon threw in, his voice a little breathless and still pushing back against his hand. “At the time… you still managed to speak coherently, that is.”

“Like you are now, hm?” Maedhros smiled with indulgent amusement, dipping his hand down between Mairon’s thighs to let his fingertips caress the length of his utterly hard erection. But his gaze sought Fingon’s and he gave a generous shrug. “He does have some tricks up his sleeve.”

“Hmmm,” Fingon commented, looking curious, before glancing back at Mairon. “Want to show me?”

“Somehow I feel a really strong urge to do  _ just that _ ,” Mairon growled, briefly glaring at Maedhros, yet before he could start, Fingon pulled his head back up, drawing him into another long, lazy kiss.

An excited shiver ran through Maedhros even as he grinned, leaning down to press a few lazy kisses along Mairon’s spine while Fingon kept him busy. Even now, the younger man didn’t stop nudging his hips back against Maedhros’ fingers in tiny motions that weren’t enough to disturb their kiss, Fingon’s elegant fingers buried still in his hair.

Stars, they were gorgeous together. Maedhros took a moment to indulge in the sight, how Fingon shifted from kneeling to a sitting position with Mairon lowering himself to his elbows between his legs, kissing and caressing his way up his thigh. Fingon looked rather pleased and when he noticed Maedhros’ gaze, he smirked at him in a way that made his stomach flutter.

Maedhros wanted to watch Fingon in his pleasure without the distraction of being the cause of it, a chance he’d never had before and hadn’t thought he would ever care for. Who would have thought any of this would come of it?

Maedhros didn’t even have to look down to see what Mairon was doing, he could read it right there on Fingon’s face. The way his lips parted in a soundless inhale, lashes fluttering, enjoyment plain to read on his features.

“Good,” he encouraged them both, feeling heat spread on his own skin. His free hand had found the curve of Mairon’s backside again, fingertips briefly digging in. “I think, since you’re preoccupied right now… I’ll take over counting for you.”

And with that he drew his hand back and brought it down on the same spot it had rested before, a sharp smack cracking through the air from what was much less a tease than those that had come before. He felt the slender body flinch in response, muscles tightening around his fingers, Mairon gasping in surprise at the hard smack.

“One.”

“Aw, fuck,” Fingon muttered with half-closed eyes. 

Smirking warmly, Maedhros ran his hand over the bottom of Mairon’s spine, watching how his light skin immediately flushed from the impact. With an approving him, he brushed his fingers over the reddening skin, drew back and smacked him again.

“Two.”

This time, he was sure that he heard Mairon moan in response, though the sound was somewhat muffled. Lifting his head, the young man looked back over his shoulder to Maedhros with a look that was somewhere between a glare and being helplessly turned on. 

Maedhros simply tipped his head to the side and gave him a mockingly sympathetic look, calmly thrusting his fingers deeper into him again. “What? Does that mean you can’t take a spanking and give a blowjob at the same time?”

Mairon snorted, trying for a haughty look. “Watch me.” With that, he bowed back down to his task, and Maedhros  _ smirked _ .

So predictable.

“Yes, please do,” Fingon groaned approvingly, nudging Maedhros playfully with his foot. “ _ Stars,  _ yes, just like that… Oh… Nelyo was right, you are really damn good at this.”

“Bet that sounds like music to his ears.” Smiling, Maedhros watched Fingon in his pleasure for a moment longer, but then turned his attentions back to Mairon again.

And sure enough, now Mairon was so determined that he barely let himself be distracted even through the next loud smack, or the next, or even the one after. Still his body twitched every single time as Maedhros alternated the spots of the impact until his skin was flushed in a nice, shy red.

“Fuck that looks gorgeous,” he murmured distractedly after the eleventh slap.

“What? What does?” Fingon asked breathlessly, moaning softly. “Oh… easy there, handsome. I’d prefer to enjoy this a little longer.”

“He’s all flushed already.” Maedhros tipped his head but he couldn’t really see what Mairon was doing. So he directed his gaze back to the young man’s behind, watching the way his own fingers disappeared inside him. “My beautiful boy.”

“And seven more to go,” Fingon mused. “I’m looking forward to seeing how he looks when you do - ohhhh. _ Fuck. _ ” 

A small chuckle escaped Maedhros, remembering all too well what Fingon must be feeling right now. Still gave Mairon another solid smack, enjoying the sound of it and the strangled moan from Mairon's lips.

“Twelve… That's it, gorgeous. How well you're doing… I'm so damn glad we get to have this after all.”

“Oh, you… should see his face when you say… stuff like that,” Fingon muttered and smirked. “Hey, don’t glare at me, sweetheart… I only said that getting spanked suits you.”

“Yeah, you know… a bite mark on your thigh would suit you as well,” Mairon shot back, raising his head. His voice was all breathless and raw and went straight to Maedhros’ cock.

He reacted quickly and brought his hand down again, thoroughly enjoying the unrestrained sound Mairon made, something between a yelp and a moan.

“That was thirteen but I think we’ll add three to the final count for being rude. Actually… you know, I think I’ll show you another face of his, Fin,” Maedhros decided right then and withdrew his fingers, ignoring the unwilling sound that came from Mairon.

“Mhm, are you finally going to fuck him?” Fingon asked curiously. “I was starting to wonder how long you’d hold out with him kneeling there, all flushed and hot and open for you…”

“You’re not helping,” Maedhros huffed out a laugh, reaching for one of the condom packages on the bedside table. “But yes, I’m going to fuck him. I think we’ve both waited long enough - right, darling boy?” With a fond smile, he petted Mairon’s angrily flushed skin.

“Mhmm. Yeah…” Mairon sounded a little dazed already and he didn’t bother masking the excitement in his voice anymore. Maedhros concentrated briefly on rolling the condom on before he bent down and pressed his lips to Mairon’s shoulder. Gently trailing his hand down Mairon’s side, he tapped the inside of his thighs with his fingers. “Come on, baby, open up, hm?”

This time, Mairon did not hesitate to do as he was told, again looking back over his shoulder, a hungry flicker in his eyes.

Arousal shooting straight to his cock, Maedhros leaned forward to press their lips together in a rough, demanding kiss. He had nearly forgotten what it did to him, just seeing Mairon so turned on, and he let him know in the way he bit down on his lip and gripped his hip.

“Guess you haven’t forgotten this, hm?” Fingon hummed into Mairon’s ear but he was close enough that Maedhros could hear it, too. “The way it feels when he enters you, when he stretches you open. Mmmh… I bet you don’t mind it either when it hurts a little, right? Oh no, wait,” he laughed softly, “you probably fucking love it.”

Mairon’s reply was something between an incoherent, unrestrained moan and an angry hiss that Maedhros silenced as he pressed their lips together for one more short, fierce kiss.

His own body pulsing with arousal and need, Maedhros finally pulled back and guided himself to Mairon’s entrance.

He thought that he remembered the boy’s eagerness well, yet once more, Maedhros felt his breath taken by how Mairon cried out and pushed back against him fiercely the moment he entered him. How he spread his legs just a little wider to allow him better access, how his head fell back, his hands clutching the sheets of the mattress for support.

“Mae… oh, Mae, oh you’re…  _ fuck _ …”

“ _ Stars _ , Mairon,” Maedhros breathed out, nearly overwhelmed with the intensity of the feeling. So he simply focused on breathing, propped up above Mairon, forehead pressed to his back. Wrapping his arm around his waist to envelope him in his hold, he finally raised his head and rocked forward into that slender, familiar, welcoming body, drawing yet another loud moan from Mairon’s lips.

“You… oh, just don’t stop… fuck, that feels  _ so  _ good…”

“Damn, you two are so hot together,” Fingon muttered, reaching out to run his hand down Maedhros’ face and over his shoulder and arm. Their hands tangled on Mairon’s hip and their gazes met, and Maedhros couldn’t help smiling, utterly confounded by the surrealistic perfection of the moment.

“I won’t stop if you don’t forget that you were in the middle of a blowjob,” he finally responded to Mairon and straightened again fully, both hands grasping his hips to make full use of his leverage and rock deeply into him.

“Right, because he totally looks like he could handle a second cock right now,” Fingon taunted, first laughing and then groaning loudly when Mairon predictably lowered his head once more to take on the challenge. Maedhros laughed, breathless and exhilarated, and set himself to a nice, deep, leisured rhythm that sent little thrills through his body.

“That’s it, baby, you’re doing perfectly. Only -” And he had to fumble in his mind for where he had been at with his count, briefly fearing he had lost it. “- eight to go. Are you ready?”

The announcement was sufficient to make the supple body buck and shiver, and Mairon’s response was more like an incoherent mixture of gasping and moaning. 

“No way he’ll last more than… two at most,” Fingon commented gleefully, and Maedhros felt a new thrill of exhilaration rush through him. Finding himself unable to reply, he simply raised his hand again, palm tingling as it came down with another loud smack.

The way Mairon twitched around him in reply and the choked noises he made were  _ maddening _ .

“ _ Fuck _ … fourteen…”

“Come on… keep going,” Fingon whispered hoarsely and Maedhros didn’t even know whether he was talking to him or to Mairon. He just acted, hand coming down again, and one more time because stars, this felt so fucking  _ good  _ -

“Sixteen -”

He only realized he might have overdone it when Mairon suddenly tensed around him, shuddering violently, and then with a low groan, all strength seemed to leave his body at once.

Maedhros quickly wrapped his arm back around Mairon’s middle to keep him from simply slumping down onto the bed, his own heart racing, muscles strained from holding himself back while his body wanted to keep going so badly. But he forced himself to clear his head as much as he could, held Mairon to his chest and slowly turned around. The young man groaned a little but complied when Maedhros shifted them both backwards without letting himself slip out until they rested next to Fingon against the headboard. His fiancé nestled into his side, wrapping his arm about both of them, his chin resting on Maedhros’ shoulder. 

“Okay, three, but I still say two would have sufficed,” he grinned. Maedhros let out a soft, huffed laugh and relaxed a little, pressing his lips to Mairon’s blond hair. He heard him sigh in response, but when Mairon opened his eyes and turned his head to glance back at them, the teasing spark in them was back.

“Whoops,” he muttered. “So  _ terribly  _ sorry about your bedsheets.”

“I can see how sorry you are,” Maedhros returned, pinching the sensitive skin of Mairon's stomach in retaliation.

“Ouch,” Mairon complained not too seriously. “Blame’s on you in any case.”

Maedhros felt the corners of his mouth twitch, and he exchanged a glance with Fingon. “You losing control over yourself is my fault now?”

“Obviously,” Mairon said. Fingon laughed softly into Maedhros’ ear, gently taking the earlobe between his teeth while his hand was travelling along his thigh. Maedhros shuddered.

“I’m a bit with Mairon here,” Fingon said eventually. “All your promises and then you made him botch his blowjob in the end.”

“ _ Botch… _ I’m sorry, what?” Mairon said with an indignant look.

“Oh, never mind,” Fingon shrugged innocently, his gaze trailing down to where their bodies were still joined, and when he looked back up at Maedhros, there was a hungry and deeply aroused gleam in them. “I mean you started quite nicely, so I absolutely blame Nelyo. But you ended up kind of choking and moaning around my cock instead of actually doing anything productive. Don’t get me wrong, it was  _ quite  _ the sight.”

Mairon glared at him. “Mae, is there any way in which you’ll let me  _ respectfully _ insult your fiancé?”

Maedhros, who had been idly brushing his lips along Mairon's shoulder, chuckled. “Don’t take it so hard, beautiful. He did say he blames me, and I can comfortable shoulder that.”

“Good for you,” Mairon growled. “But no one questioned  _ your  _ performance, right?” He looked over at Fingon, taking his wrist and gently nudging him over. “Hey handsome, I suggest you move your sexy ass over here and I’ll finish the job.”

Fingon raised his eyebrows in amusement. “Well, if you ask so nicely. Who could resist such a charming invitation?”

Yet he let himself be pulled over until he knelt over Mairon, facing him and Maedhros. Mairon shifted with a small hum, and Maedhros instinctively grabbed his hips to keep him steady in his lap. Mairon’s hands wandered down Fingon’s chest, gently tugging on one of his piercings, before going further down and closing around his backside. When he looked back at Maedhros, there was a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“Watch him, Mae. Probably the first time you can really see this lovely face while he’s getting his cock sucked, hm?”

And with that he leaned forward, picking up where he had left off without further ado, and Maedhros’ gaze rose to his fiancé's face immediately.

“Certainly the first time without being distracted,” he murmured, a smirk spreading on his lips when he saw the renewed arousal spread immediately on Fingon's face and heard the soft sigh coming from his lips. 

"Stars, yes, that's more like it…"

It was certainly quite the sight. He could tell that Mairon wasn't pulling his punches, obviously eager to prove just how good he could really be, and Maedhros had no doubt that he would succeed very quickly. Unable to help himself, he reached out, running gentle fingers through the blond hair where his fiancé had already dug his hand in.

But Maedhros' gaze was on Fingon's face, their eyes meeting, and that in itself was intense in an unprecedented way. Fingon smirked at him but he was clearly distracted, moaning softly and with visible pleasure.

"Oh wow. Alright, gorgeous, you're great at this. Feels so good…"

Maedhros had never expected to feel alright with sharing him, with anyone, not even for an hour. But now he was somehow sharing them both, with each other, and that would have been enough to send a fresh shiver down his spine even without Mairon still sitting snugly in his lap.

“Good… that's beautiful, baby, you'll have him where you want him in no time at all…”

Spurred on by the words, Mairon seemed to increase his efforts - at least Maedhros assumed so by the way the little gasps and soft moans from Fingon became more frequent and the gaze of the bluish grey eyes that was still fixed on Maedhros more unfocussed. There was an expression of helpless arousal in them that made it hard for the redhead to sit still, especially when Mairon began to shift in his lap once more, apparently searching for the best angle, but sending fresh waves of arousal through Maedhros’ body.

“Hey, Mairon…” Fingon’s voice was raw and shaky and he clearly had trouble speaking, “just, if you don’t want me to… oh -  _ Ohhh _ .” He shuddered heavily, an expression of pure bliss on his his face before he relaxed visibly with a long sigh, his eyes fluttering shut. “Fuck…”

Mairon drew back slowly and looked over his shoulder at Maedhros, visibly satisfied and purposefully licking his lips before he turned his attention back to Fingon.

“Yes, boy wonder, you were saying?”

Fingon slumped back into a sitting position on the bed. “You’re impossible.”

“You mean incredible,” Mairon replied with a self-satisfied grin, leaning back to snuggle up against Maedhros who immediately wrapped his arm around his waist again. Fingon came after Mairon to press a short kiss to his lips.

“Yeah. That, too.”

Before he had the chance to draw away, Maedhros reached for his chin, keeping him there to be able to kiss him over Mairon's shoulder, slow and sensual. He had always loved doing it right after his release, to feel how he was boneless and pliant and happy. They smiled at each other after their kiss trailed off, and then Maedhros turned his attention back to Mairon.

“Now… I believe it's my turn. How are you doing, little brat?” he wanted to know, searching those beautiful green eyes.

“Oh, you know… kind of sensitive. It’s tough to figure out how to sit,” Mairon replied innocently, squirming a little in his lap and Maedhros felt the muscles around him tensing deliciously. “Having a hard time, huh, Mae?”

“You know, you’re more smug than anyone sitting on a cock has any right to be,” Fingon commented amusedly while comfortably reclining on his back, apparently pleased with the thought of just just watching again for a while.

“Speak for yourself,” Mairon gave back with a grin, drawing a soft laugh from Maedhros.

He hummed and glanced over at Fingon, his own grin part tease, part proposition, part promise. “Maybe later.”

But already he tapped Mairon’s hip with his fingers, unwrapping his other arm from around his waist.

“Get off, turn over. I want you over my lap.”

Mairon raised his eyebrows at him. “ _ Over _ your lap? Would you not rather keep me  _ on _ your lap, given the… state you’re in?” Playfully, he rocked his hips back to stress his point. And  _ of course _ that felt  _ good _ , and a part of him wanted nothing more than for Mairon to keep doing exactly that.

But within the bounds of this game they were playing, that would be betraying all his principles, and Maedhros was sure that, if he did, that would in truth disappoint Mairon as well.

So he closed his hands around Mairon's waist to keep him still and tipped his head close to the young man's ear.

“If I were you, I would worry more about your state than mine. You're not getting out of the rest of that spanking I owe you.”

Mairon gave him a playfully sulky look, but Maedhros could sense his excitement in the way his pupils widened and a faint shudder ran through his body. But of course, he wasn’t going to admit that.

“Oh well, let’s get it over with,” he predictably shrugged with an exaggerated sigh, getting out of Maedhros’ lap with a groan and proceeding to turn over with no particular hurry. 

Maedhros let his hand snatch up, closed it around Mairon's wrist, and pulled fast enough that he upset Mairon's balance and had him toppling right over his lap.

“I think I'm going to add three more for that.”

Mairon’s head shot up. “What? Come on!”

But Maedhros only raised his eyebrows at him, calmly holding his gaze. And eventually, Mairon lowered his, resting his head on his folded arms with a soft growl. But even while he was playfully scowling at him, Maedhros could feel him slowly stirring against his thigh once more.

“So we’re are at… sixteen out of twenty-four now?” Fingon asked from his position on the bed, visibly amused by the exchange. “I wonder if he’ll have managed to double the count by the time you’re done.”

Maedhros felt the corners of his mouth twitch but didn't allow himself a full grin. Instead he reached out and brushed his fingers through Mairon's hair.

“That's up to him. There  _ are  _ another three I need to add, but he  _ knows _ what for,” he added before Mairon had the chance to protest. “Go on, darling boy, tell Fingon what you didn't do. Let's say one more for each wrong answer.”

Mairon closed his eyes and hesitated, visibly fighting with himself. Half of his face was buried in the crook of his arms, but Maedhros could have sworn that he was blushing. Yet before he answered, he opened his eyes and Maedhros could see the mischief gleaming in them.

“Well, what this is  _ for _ is your entertainment, you sadistic bully, because you _ love _ the sight of me squirming and getting all turned on again over your lap while you get to spank me. And to get a little more of that and ramp up my count, you just remembered that at some point you made it a rule that I should ask you before I come which I didn’t do, so there’s that.” Mairon bit his lips but Maedhros could see the hint of the smirk he was hiding. “Count that as you like.”

***

Fingon instinctively held his breath. Mairon hadn’t mentioned that particular rule when Maedhros had made him recount them in the living room before, and Maedhros hadn’t reminded him either. Given that, he was surprised that Mairon actually chose to challenge Maedhros further and even more keen on seeing how his fiancé would handle this. 

He could see the subtle curl around Maedhros’ mouth, that look in his eyes that he knew to be affection, despite the game they were playing, despite any front he might have put on over it. And he watched him lean down to Mairon, bringing their faces close yet not close enough for them to touch.

“You’re right.” His voice was quiet and low. “I do love the sight of you squirming and getting all turned on again - especially if it’s over my lap.”

Then he pressed his lips to Mairon’s hairline and straightened again, looking at Fingon.

“So that's three for your attitude, three for not asking, and three for the 'sadistic bully'. Would you count to thirty for me, Fin?”

“Hm? Oh yes, sure,” Fingon hastened to reply. “From what was it, sixteen?”

“Sixteen,” Maedhros confirmed and glanced back down at Mairon's face. His hand was trailing from his hair down his spine, unhurriedly brushing over its knobs, following its line down to the dip above the curves of Mairon's behind. Giving himself all the time in the world. Mairon was lying still now and Fingon wondered whether his green eyes would show the same enraptured gleam that he had seen before. Yet he had his face turned towards Maedhros this time so that Fingon could only his see his blond hair - that and the way Maedhros looked back at him.

It was a rather new experience, to not be the one on the receiving end of that gaze out of those intensely grey eyes. Maedhros never blinked, even as his hand caressed the rounded flesh, gently kneading it between his fingers.

And then, from one moment to the next, he had raised his hand and a resounding slap cracked through the room. Mairon flinched, gasped and lay still once more. Fingon licked his lips, so intrigued by the image and how Mairon’s skin reddened once more where Maedhros had smacked him that he nearly forgot he had a job to do until the gaze of the silver-grey eyes fell on him. 

“Oh… sorry. Seventeen.”

His hand petting Mairon’s backside again, Maedhros raised his eyes at him in clear amusement.

“What now… Do I have to spank you too?”

“Um,” Fingon replied a bit sheepish, his throat suddenly feeling dry. “No?” 

He knew that his fiancé was joking, yet he couldn’t help pondering the question. Of course Maedhros had given him an occasional smack on the backside when they had been teasing each other or during sex, just like Fingon had done it with him. But this… this was different and even though it hadn’t been one of his fantasies so far, he couldn’t deny that watching Maedhros play with Mairon turned him on more than he had thought it would.

Mairon raised his head and gave him a quizzical look, which cleared Fingon’s head. Clearing his throat, he winked at Maedhros with a bright smile. “I’ll be good and pay attention. Just go on.”

Both their gazes lingered on him for a moment longer, but then Maedhros’ hand flew again and his smack caught Mairon off guard, making him jerk in surprise.

“Come on, baby, eyes on me,” Maedhros said, but there was still that amused curl to his mouth.

“Eighteen,” Fingon counted dutifully, not even bothering to hide the gloating from his voice this time. But Mairon turned his head to look at Maedhros again, and his fiancé’s eyes were resting on their guest in return. So Fingon got to watch as he continued, realizing that the slaps were placed far from random. Just after they had reached twenty, Mairon’s backside and the creases to his thighs were already flushed red again, probably still sensitive from before. And from the way Mairon started to twitch and writhe as a response to the smacks, now it must be starting to sting, his gasps and little yelps becoming a little more strained.

Of course Maedhros noticed it too, Fingon could easily see as he watched his partner’s face. There was arousal, yes, but also an unwavering attentiveness that spoke volumes about the fact that, during everything that was happening, Maedhros’ first concern was how Mairon was feeling. That he was alright and that everything that happened did so because he  _ wanted  _ it to.

After Fingon said “twenty-six”, Maedhros lowered his hand to the back of Mairon’s thigh, gently and comfortingly rubbing his skin even though his voice held a light, almost teasing note as he spoke.

“You’re trembling. Maybe it would have been better to be done on twenty-seven, hmm?”

Mairon took a moment to answer the question and when he did, his voice was a little shaky. Yet he still he managed to copy Maedhros' teasing tone. "Why, is your poor hand not up to the task?"

Fingon watched a smile spread over his fiancé’s face, his voice reminding him of a low, content purr when he replied, “That’s my boy,” and slapped his backside again, making Mairon flinch and groan loudly. 

“Aw,  _ fuck _ .”

“So that was twenty-seven, only the three for the sadistic bully left,” Fingon commented appreciatively. “Speaking of which, what happens when you’re done, Nelyo?”

Maedhros hummed in what sounded like contemplation, never taking his eyes off the younger man.

“I figure it’s my turn now. And I’d really like for Mairon to ride me until I come. What do you think about that, little brat, hm?”

“Huh?” After a pause, Mairon added sarcastically, “Yeah, everything involving sitting sounds really  _ great  _ to me right now, Mae.”

With a soft laugh, Maedhros, reached up to caress the nape of his neck with a light brush of his fingers. “What, are you telling me you can’t do it?”

Mairon snorted. “That’s not what you asked.  _ Of course  _ I can.”

“Oh, but  _ will  _ you?” Maedhros raised his eyebrows at him, his voice teasingly mild.

“Well, I shall _ hope _ so, but since you put me over your knees, you seem more interested in increasing my spanking count than in fucking me,” Mairon replied quizzically, “so it’s really hard to tell.”

Instead of any answer, another loud smack sounded in the bedroom, and immediately Maedhros commented, “I did tell you it’s up to you. Be assured that my interest in having you back on my cock is  _ considerable _ .”

“Twenty-eight,” Fingon said, while Mairon hissed and squirmed.

“Yeah... I’m right over your lap, I think I can tell.  _ Ouch. _ ”

Fingon looked up again just in time to see something softening on Maedhros’ expression, melting away most of the teasing amusement but leaving a genuine smile.

“Only two more, baby. You’ve got this, you’re doing amazing.”

Fingon came a little closer again, eyeing Mairon’s buttocks. “Your ass has a really pretty color now. Nice handiwork, Nelyo. I wonder how long it’ll last?”

“I don’t know,” Maedhros admitted, head tilted as he followed his gaze. “But I hope it does for a while. It looks beautiful.”

Fingon whistled slowly. “I bet he’ll  _ feel  _ it in any case. Hey Mairon, do you have a lecture tomorrow by any chance? That might be fun.”

“Right,” Mairon said sarcastically. “As if I’d be there.”

Fingon sighed. “Kids today…”

“Mhh… no, I think he’ll need and deserve the rest,” Maedhros smiled calmly and delivered the twenty-ninth slap to the flushed skin.

“Much appreciated,” Mairon gasped out between clenched teeth. “Get it over with?”

Without comment or further tease, Maedhros did just that and slapped his behind once more, making Mairon twitch and softly cry out a final time before he slumped over Maedhros’ lap with a relieved sigh.

“Twenty-nine and thirty,” Fingon counted. “Guess you’re done.”

“We are.”

But that was all that Maedhros said. His voice was quiet now, and the affection back in his eyes as he watched Mairon, his hand reaching out to brush slowly, gently through his hair.

A wordless ‘you did well’ as much as any he could have said out loud, Fingon was sure. Not being content with merely watching any longer, Fingon reached out to run a hand along Mairon's spine and over the exposed curves of his backside that felt warm under his hands. Yet he quickly focussed his attention back on Maedhros, slowly kissing his neck and playfully taking his earlobe between his teeth.

" _ Stars _ , I want you both so much," he murmured into Maedhros’ ear, so quiet that Mairon shouldn't be able to catch it. "Would you mind if I fucked him too? Later?" 

Without missing a beat, his fiancé turned his head to kiss him, languid but deep, and Fingon could feel the arousal brimming in him - something that was usually followed by Maedhros absolutely ravishing him.

This time, he remained where he was, hand now resting on the nape of Mairon's neck.

“I wouldn't,” he finally answered against his lips, right between two kisses. “Not if he doesn't.”

“Good,” Fingon breathed, his hand pressing against Maedhros’ chest, enjoying the feeling of his heartbeat under his palm. He hesitated, but then leaned forward once more to mutter teasingly, “Also, he doesn’t get to have  _ all _ the fun with you tonight either. That clear, hot stuff?”

A smile spread on Maedhros’ face, bright and wide, and he pressed his lips to Fingon's skin again.

“All clear,” he said back, and Fingon could see something intent and urgent in his eyes, a promise for later. So he laughed, delighted, and bit down on Maedhros’ lower lip in a teasing caress that segued into another short but insistent kiss. He then retreated to his previous spot, comfortably settling to watch how Maedhros’ attention shifted back to Mairon whose nape he seemed to have never stopped drawing gentle circles on.

“Hey there. Still with me?” he asked quietly, an affectionate smile on his face.

“Hm?” Mairon hummed, sounding a little dazed before he caught himself. “Mhmm. Yes.”

“Good.” Maedhros’ voice was a quiet, deep, soothing thing. “When you’re ready, come sit up. I need some water, and I’d wager you do too.”

Fingon assumed the fact that Mairon did not make a snide remark, but instead slowly propped himself up and accepted the water bottle from the nightstand that Maedhros handed him spoke volumes. The young man drank thirstily, a soft sheen of sweat glistening upon his pale skin and darkening the blond hair at his temples. Sighing with relief, he handed the bottle back to Maedhros who took his own turn, drinking in deep gulps. With about a third of it left, he passed it over to Fingon, waiting until he had taken it to turn his attention to Mairon again.

“Come here.” Only a murmur, a small gesture of his hand, but Mairon followed it immediately and slid towards him. Maedhros cupped his chin in his hand and guided him close for a kiss that started out slow and deliberate, radiating appreciation. And once again, Fingon found himself amazed by how, from one moment to the next, both Maedhros’ pretended harshness and Mairon’s cockiness seemed to fall apart to give way to a different, deeper and more affectionate connection that the two men shared. Fingon knew how highly his fiancé thought of Mairon who had helped him escape from his captivity. Yet the longer he watched him, the more it became apparent that this feeling was mutual by the trusting way Mairon seemed to melt into the kiss and how for once he let himself be handled without showing any sign of reservation, swaying closer when Maedhros wrapped an arm around his waist as they kissed.

It looked easy, and still familiar even after those two and a half years they had not seen each other. The way Maedhros carefully drew Mairon into his lap, visibly mindful of the sensitive, sore skin of his buttocks and upper thighs. But despite his earlier words, it didn’t seem like Mairon still minded when he readily, eagerly climbed over him, their kiss rarely parting. 

“You might want some more of this,” Fingon muttered, reaching over to get the lube and handing it to Mairon, who took it with a smirk. Apparently, the short moment had been sufficient to get him back to his old self. 

“So, Mae,” he said innocently, his hand reaching down between their bodies, “maybe tell me once more what it is exactly you want from me now? Just, you know, I don’t want to risk  _ forgetting _ anything again or showing any  _ attitude  _ or whatnot.”

Fingon could see fresh arousal flashing in Maedhros’ eyes as he tipped his head up to keep holding Mairon’s gaze, a grin curling around the corners of his mouth. “No, I imagine your beautiful arse would not thank you,” he hummed, casually sliding his hands around Mairon’s hips to come to rest on his backside. “I want you to sink down on my cock and ride me until your thighs burn and tremble and your body is slick with sweat. Do you think you got that?”

“Mhm, I think I did.”

It was obvious that Mairon was putting up a bit of a show when he shifted and then lowered himself slowly on Maedhros’ lap, drinking in his every reaction, but Fingon knew from first hand experience that his fiancé would hardly mind. Moving himself up and down at a leisurely pace at first, Mairon moaned softly, visibly enjoying the intensity, slowly working himself deeper with each roll of his hips.

“Fuck yes, that’s great… you feel so nice, Mae, filling me up like this…”

Maedhros’ eyes were focused on him with a burning intensity, his hands running slowly, deliberately over his sides and back. “Mmh… You missed this, didn't you.” It wasn't a question, his lips wandering in slow, teasing kisses along Mairon's jaw. “And you remembered it, what it felt like to have  _ me _ inside you, whenever you were with another man. Didn't you.”

“You’d like that, hm?” Mairon gave back half turned on, half amused. “Well, not everyone I’m with gets to fuck me, babe, but… ohhh…. I’ll admit you are among my better choices. Top Twenty at least.”

Maedhros laughed, a free, unconcerned sound, and trailed his hands down again to tightly grip Mairon’s behind, immediately making him twitch.

“Mhm, sure…” Fingon watched how he brushed his nose along the line of Mairon’s neck, but looking like he knew exactly where he was going. At a spot high up on the young man’s neck he lingered, gazed his teeth along the sensitive skin, and then proceeded to give him what looked to be a vicious love bite. Mairon hissed, moaned and squirmed fiercely in his lap, drawing a long groan from Maedhros’ lips as well.

Burying one hand in Maedhros’ copper hair, Mairon started to rock his hips harder, a challenging gleam in his eyes. It was obvious he was enjoying this. Fingon could see how flushed his backside still was and was sure that Mairon still felt the remainder of the spanking as well, yet he didn’t seem embarrassed or intimidated in any way, quite the contrary. It was a beautiful image, the eagerness with which Mairon ground himself in Maedhros’ lap, the unrestrained hunger in the grey eyes and how Maedhros demandingly pulled him closer.

Just watching them, Fingon could already feel his own interest returning, a faint tingle straight down in his gut. Not that it was surprising. And he couldn’t help but wonder how much longer Maedhros would hold out, considering how he had been the only one between them who hadn’t come yet. But Fingon knew how single-minded he could get if he really put his mind to something. And if it was to let Mairon work himself sweaty on him, then that was what would happen.

“Come on, baby,” Maedhros spurred him on in low half-whispers, between more kisses, more marks he started scattering on his neck, his shoulder. “You can go faster than that… or are your legs already weak…?”

“Why, maybe I want to enjoy this… and not have you come right away?” Mairon teased him breathlessly and with a broad smirk. Yet as ever, Maedhros’ challenging words didn’t fail their intended effect and Fingon could see Mairon increase his pace, his face flushing with the effort, some blond strands falling into his face. 

The way they moved together now was maybe the most erotic thing Fingon had ever seen. How Maedhros eventually leaned back, bracing his shoulders against the backrest of the bed, hands spanning Mairon’s hips as he rolled his own up into him, arousal written all over both their faces. And it didn’t take all that long until Mairon’s skin once more shone with a soft sheen of sweat, his breaths turned into soft pants, and Maedhros’ hands ran over trembling thighs. 

“Oh Mae… fuck…” 

Yet to Fingon’s surprise, Mairon’s gaze suddenly strayed and fell on him. “Enjoying the view, hm?” he gasped, a knowing smile curling on his lips as he looked pointedly into his lap.

“You bet I am,” Fingon said with a grin, his hand purposefully travelling between his legs to touch himself there so Mairon could see it. “But if I were you, I’d be paying attention to the one you’re fucking right now.” With a gleeful smile he added, “I’m not sure what he does if you make another mess without asking nicely for it this time.”

It earned him a laugh from Maedhros, breathless and delighted, his hand caressing Mairon’s stomach even as he bucked his hips up into him hard enough to jostle his body and wring a choked, surprised sound from him.

“Are you close, Mairon, hm? Tell me…”

“Fuck, yes,” the younger one moaned, letting his head fall back into his neck and rocking against Maedhros. “No idea how you… oh… Mae… may I?”

But Maedhros sat up immediately, his hands coming up to cradle Mairon’s face. “No,” he said and pressed a kiss to his lips, and then to both corners of his mouth. “No, baby, I’ve got other plans for you.”

Fingon couldn’t suppress a delighted shudder at Maedhros’ words while Mairon let out a low, frustrated whine and scowled at Fingon’s fiancé. 

“You’re so  _ fucking _ mean.”

“Trust me,” Maedhros smiled and bit down teasingly on his lower lip. “You’re going to thank me. Just… hold on for me.” With that, he slung his arm around Mairon’s waist and pushed himself away from the headboard, lowering the younger man onto his back and wrapping his legs around him. Fingon’s own cock twitched at the sight. 

“I hate you,” Mairon muttered. But it sounded far from serious, especially when he pressed his legs to Maedhros’ sides, his hands finding his backside and invitingly pulling him closer.

“I know,” Maedhros simply smiled, kissed the tip of his nose and then went to town on him.

There was no other word that came to Fingon’s mind as he watched how his fiancé propped himself up over Mairon and set himself to a hard rhythm that made the bed creak and Mairon choke out a moan. Visibly trying to restrain himself, his eyes never strayed from Maedhros’ face though, muttering something that Fingon could not hear over the creaking of the bed, despite nearly holding his breath. Of course, he had been in Mairon’s place more often than he could count, adoring the look in Maedhros’ silver-grey eyes when he had taken him like this. But to be able to watch him now, see every muscle in his strong body move… it was maddening how turned on he was and he wanted nothing more than… what? To be in Mairon’s place, or to put his hands all over the younger man’s body? He wasn’t even sure.

Fingon didn’t look away once, barely even blinked as Maedhros tipped his head down and kissed Mairon again, fierce and urgent. He recognized all too well the way his fiancé moved now, the way he kissed him, the deep moan that rumbled in his chest as he finally came.

It was an almost surreal thing to watch, uninvolved as Fingon was. And yet he had to wrap his fingers around the base of his own erection just to distract himself until Maedhros’ movements had slowed to a stop and only his breaths sounded in the room. Mairon’s hand dug into his hair once more and drew him into another kiss, a little more gentle and affectionate this time.

“Wow,” he muttered. “I never realized you were holding back  _ that much _ when we were in that basement.” 

Maedhros laughed softly, still sounding a little out of breath, and pressed another quick kiss to Mairon’s lips. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” he murmured and eased himself off the younger man to take care of his condom.

“Yeah, I  _ almost _ get why sweet boy wonder over there wants to marry you,” Mairon smirked over at Fingon who just gave him a playfully haughty glance in return.

“Oh, you don’t know half of it.”

“No, but I’d like to,” Mairon commented, nudging Maedhros with his toes. “What of your mysterious plans for me, hm? I hope you’re not going to leave me like this  _ again. _ ”

“Don't worry, gorgeous,” Maedhros smiled as he petted Mairon's ankle, a warm and content glow on his face. He let his thumb brush over the span of his foot, contemplatively watching him. “I’m going to sit back and relax for a bit, but I'm  _ sure _ Fingon will happily entertain you. Won't you, Fin?”

“I’d be happy to be of service,” Fingon replied hungrily, moving over the bed and reaching out towards Mairon to slowly and deliberately trail his hand down the curve of his neck to his chest, enjoying feeling of the rapidly beating pulse under Mairon’s skin. In a tone of pretended sympathy, he added, “But Nelyo, you worked the poor boy so hard, he’s all sweaty and out of breath. I’m not sure if he can handle me.”

With a low chuckle, Maedhros leaned over to press a casual kiss to Fingon's shoulder, but his eyes didn't leave the younger man. “Oh, he can handle you. Can't you, Mairon?”

“Of course I can. It’s not like I’m past thirty or anything,” Mairon said amiably, “and as you can easily see, your fiancé wasn’t up to finishing what he started.” He gave a telling gaze to his still hard cock while he sat himself up, making Maedhros grin.

“Oh yes, I know - I'm  _ 'so fucking mean’ _ , right?”

“Fucking mean - or fucking tired and worn out. It’s definitely one of the two,” Mairon taunted, but Maedhros was unfazed.

“Or maybe both,” he grinned, looking entirely too satisfied as he made himself comfortable against the headboard again.

“You know,” Fingon murmured, shifting closer to Mairon from behind, wrapping one arm possessively around his shoulders and running his lips along his neck to taste the salt on his skin, “I’d be actually quite happy to pick up where he left off.” His other hand was trailing down Mairon’s flank to his backside to give it a gentle squeeze.

Turning his head, Mairon raised his eyebrows, an expression of surprise in his green eyes when he looked at him. “Are you now, hm?” he asked, amused but a little sceptical. Hesitating briefly, he then added with a taunting undertone, “Well, I hope you have an idea what you’re doing then, because I’m not exactly in the mood to teach you tonight.”

Fingon had to bite back his laugh, aware where this comment came from. Mairon knew that he and Maedhros had been a couple for a very long time, and from everything that Mairon knew of his fiancé, it made sense to assume that Fingon’s experiences in bed would be limited to the receiving part. 

Only that Mairon didn’t know as much as he thought, and that filled Fingon with a feeling of glee.

“Don’t worry, gorgeous. I’ve got this,” he hummed into his ear, before looking up and winking at Maedhros who was watching them with visible amusement. “I’m also pretty sure that Maitimo over there will be happy to offer advice on how to fuck you best. Won't you, hot stuff?”

“Ahh, where to start,” Maedhros hummed, visibly enjoying himself. His grey eyes wandered from Fingon's to Mairon's. “He’s no delicate flower, this one… but you know that. You saw it, what he can take, how he'll keep asking for more. How beautiful he is when he does it… how stunning when he's utterly wrecked. Always so very eager, even if he pretends he’s not. Hungry for praise, beautifully sensitive.”

Mairon snorted, but Fingon could hear how his breath got just a little faster. “That’s your expert advice, huh?” he taunted nevertheless. “‘Just fuck him roughly’? Highly impressive, Mae.”

“You’re going to shut up for now,” Maedhros returned without missing a beat and glanced back over at Fingon. “That’s why you want to fuck him, right? Because he’s so damn responsive. Because he’s this gorgeous little thing and you’ve heard the sounds he makes.”

“Mhm, yes,” Fingon said huskily, nuzzling back into the curve of Mairon’s neck while his hands traveled down his body again and over his thighs. “But he’s also a proud one, isn’t he? I don’t think you’ve  _ actually _ made him him beg for it tonight, but I bet he sounds so pretty when he does.”

Mairon kept quiet but glared at Fingon, who just chuckled and kissed him.

“No… not yet.” Maedhros’ voice sounded contemplative, and Fingon felt his fiancé’s gaze on him. “It does take time getting him there. But he will, before the night is done.”

Fingon made a satisfied noise, biting down gently on Mairon’s lower lip. “Poor baby, you’re going to be so sore tomorrow.”

The sheets on the bed rustled as Maedhros began to move closer, lightly cupping Mairon's face and directing his head to turn towards him.

“Do you want that, hm?” His voice was a low, sensual murmur, his thumb gently sweeping along Mairon’s bottom lip. “Wake up and feel all over your body how much we enjoyed you?”

“Hm… Given how I feel right now… I guess that can hardly be avoided anymore.” Mairon’s breath was heavy, his sarcastic answer not as quick-witted as the ones before. Apparently, he had been too distracted to grasp immediately that Maedhros actually wanted an answer from him. Still, Maedhros smiled, his gaze flickering down to a spot on Mairon’s neck where his fingers had started lightly caressing the mark on his skin he had left earlier.

“So modest. I think you’d be disappointed if it turned out any other way.”

As if to emphasize Maedhros’ words, Fingon let his hand travel between Mairon’s legs, teasing and playing and drawing another gasp from his lips.

“Well, the two of you are… really not as boring as I thought you might be.”

“That’s the second time you’ve said that today… Must have really made an impression on you,” Maedhros smirked, and for a moment Fingon could feel his warm hand on the small of his back, a familiar, reassuring, emboldening touch. The mattress shifted, sheets rustled, and then Maedhros reappeared next to Mairon, a smirk on his face and a condom held up between two fingers.

“So, Mairon… are you up for this?”

***

Mairon had to admit that he had in fact underestimated Fingon. Though less intense than Maedhros, he clearly knew his way around in bed, acting with an untroubled self-assuredness that was quite appealing. Mairon had not just seen but felt Maedhros’ eyes on them every single moment while Fingon had first moved inside him, making the experience even more intense than it already was.

After that, it hadn’t taken long for them to settle into a rhythm that made Mairon gasp and moan once more, even though that was by no means a hard task at this point anymore. All the different kinds of stimulation had left him sensitive and tense, impatient to find release once more. Still, Fingon seemed to be inclined to take his time, moaning with pleasure and watching him from half-closed bluish grey eyes as he thrust into him unhurriedly.

“Easy, gorgeous. I know you can take more, but I’d like to savor this,” he laughed gently, pushing Mairon’s hand away as he wanted to pull him closer.

“Besides… I still have some unfinished business with you,” Maedhros slid close to murmur into his ear, his fingers gently, teasingly brushing over Mairon’s upper arm.

Mairon groaned softly, wondering what else he had said or done that the older man would dig up again now. “Hmm?”

But the way Maedhros’ fingers on his chin gently turned his head towards him so he could kiss him didn't feel like there was anything Maedhros wanted him to make up for. It was affectionate but deep, even with the way his body was being rocked by Fingon.

“You've been so good for me. For us,” Maedhros murmured when their kiss trailed off and he let his lips wander down Mairon's neck. The young man could now feel the sting of a new love bite forming on his neck opposite to where Maedhros had left the first one. Mairon's head fell back and he twitched and moaned at the rough caress, delighted that Maedhros seemed indeed to remember every unfulfilled promised he had made him more than two years ago. One of his hands found Maedhros' hair, burying into it not too gently and earning himself a pleased hum.

Maedhros left the next love bite on his chest, another next to his navel. Fingon's hands had found Mairon’s bent knees, spreading them on the bed with gentle pressure so Maedhros could have whatever space he wanted.

It seemed clear in which direction he was going.

“Fuck, yes,” Mairon muttered breathlessly, closing his eyes for just a second to savor the sensations - Fingon buried inside him, Maedhros’ lips on his skin and both men’s hands on his body. He wasn’t sure how long he’d last, but he still couldn’t help nudging Maedhros’ head impatiently, so eager to have him continue what he had started before.

"Patience, Mairon," he heard Maedhros' voice, could  _ feel _ it against his skin, his inner thigh where he had wandered, one hand on Mairon's knee to keep it out of the way. "Or I might change my mind," he added just before proceeding to work another love bite high up into the sensitive inside of his thigh. Mairon gasped and squirmed and he could hear Fingon laughing gently.

“You like that, hm? How he marks you all over… how he makes you feel that every part of your body is  _ his _ …” His voice trailed off and, blinking, Mairon saw Fingon’s gaze resting on Maedhros for a moment and his voice was raw when he added, “Well… I can relate to that…”

It was then that the sting of Maedhros’ lips on his skin eased and the older man straightened. There was a look of something like reverence on his face when he looked at Fingon, at least in the brief moment Mairon could see before Maedhros leaned up, cupped Fingon’s face and kissed him deeply.

“Every part,” Mairon thought he could hear him murmur into the kiss, but then Maedhros’ lips stretched into a grin that was mirrored by his fiancé, he bit into Fingon’s lower lip and lowered himself back to the bed to lick all the way up Mairon’s achingly hard length. The young man whimpered softly, hips bucking and his mind going deliciously blank.

“Mae…  _ oh _ …”

“Not yet,” he was reminded instantly, Maedhros’ voice soft but firm just before he wrapped his lips back around him. And damn, he was good at this, Mairon had to admit, way better than he would have guessed. Opening his eyes and drinking in the sight, , he believed he could have come from that alone.

Not yet though. Not yet.

Even though Maedhros’ pleased hum sent sparks of pleasure through him. Even though Fingon began to move inside him again, smaller rolls of his hips not to jostle him too much. Even though Maedhros’ hand brushed over his chest, coming to rest on Mairon’s throat, thumb lightly swiping over one of the marks he had left there.

Mairon’s head fell back, his body arching into the touches. The different sensations were so intense, so much to process that he couldn’t think straight anymore, that everything that came over his lips were gasps and moans and fragments of sentences.

Only when Maedhros drew his head back, he was able to focus again, enough for what the older man was saying in any case, his voice rough and low.

“Do you want to come, baby?”

“Fuck yes,” Mairon gasped and, knowing quite well what Maedhros wanted to hear, he added, “ _ Please, _ Mae.”

He was sure he wasn't wrong, even if his first reply was another low, humming sound of acknowledgement. Maedhros' thumb brushed along the line of his jaw and chin, and Mairon felt his gaze like a physical touch on him.

"So beautiful… Ask me again."

A low whine escaped Mairon’s throat, something between frustration and deep arousal, his hands idly clutching the sheets. 

“Mae… I can’t… please… ohhhh…” He bucked helplessly when some teasing fingers, he didn’t even know whose, ghosted over his achingly sensitive cock. “Please, let me come…”

There was a pause, torturously long for Mairon’s thrumming body. But then, finally, Maedhros’ voice reached his ears again.

“Alright. Whenever you’re ready.”

At once, he was engulfed again by the heat of Maedhros’ mouth, fingers teasing along his base, and Fingon’s thrusts came a little sharper, a little deeper. And he really wanted to hold on a few moments more, wanted to savor this. But there was just too much stimulation, too many hands all over his body, and he tensed and writhed and bucked, moaning unabashedly. His release came hard with a final outcry, dragged out by those fingers stroking him through it, the wet heat he came into, the ragged groan he heard as he clenched down hard on Fingon inside him.

But finally, it was over, and he slumped bonelessly back onto the mattress with a relieved sigh, dazed from the intensity. Maedhros had already drawn back, his hand had moved up from his throat to his cheek, and Mairon felt the weight on the mattress shift just before he was right there, kissing him slowly and deeply. Mairon affectionately placed his hand around the nape of his neck as he pulled him closer, willingly opening his lips for him. His mind was blissfully empty as he enjoyed the caress of the mouth and tongue that had worked so masterfully on his cock just moments before. Only dimly, he realized Fingon was carefully pulling out of him as well, the mattress shifting just a little before he felt a gentle hand caressing his hair and stroking the sweaty strands out of his forehead.

Eventually, Maedhros let their kiss wear off, the hum making its way out of his chest sounding utterly content and happy. His thumb brushed over Mairon’s cheekbone, and Mairon could see a smile on his face as he blinked, with just an edge of a gentle smirk to it. Turning towards him and rolling onto his side, Mairon pressed a kiss to the ball of his thumb.

“You’re fucking awesome,” he muttered sluggishly and could watch how the smile on Maedhros’ lips widened.

“And here I thought I was sadistic and mean…”

“Not mutually exclusive,” Mairon murmured, returning the smile.

Features softening again, Maedhros brushed their lips together once more, then tipped his head up to press a kiss to his brow, thumb still caressing his cheek. “You were amazing too though. Fin?”

“Hmm? Oh yes, I agree.” Fingon caressed his hip, his hand slowly travelling along his thigh. “You’re quite something, gorgeous. I get now why Nelyo’s this keen on you.”

Mairon watched how Maedhros gave his fiancé a long, warm look before those grey eyes returned to him. “You can sleep here,” he said, visibly studying him. “Bed or couch, whichever you prefer. Alright?”

“Mhm,” Mairon hummed without making any attempt to even move. Now with all the arousal and the tension gone, he felt a wave of leaden exhaustion washing over him, his body urgently demanding rest. Sleeping sounded great right now, and he was glad he didn’t have to walk all the way home at this time.

“Not up for another round then, hm?” Fingon asked innocently, his hand travelling down his side and affectionately squeezing one of his buttocks. Even though it was light, the touch on his overly sensitive skin made Mairon flinch nevertheless. “Hm, I guess not.”

“Yeah… fuck you, too,” Mairon growled not too seriously, making Fingon laugh.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, baby. I’d be up for it.”

"Oh, you better be." Maedhros' voice was deceptively calm, his gaze on Fingon even while his hand still lightly caressed Mairon's face. "Up and  _ ready _ by the time I'm done here."

Mairon smirked, recognizing Maedhros’ you’re-in-trouble voice all to well and being strangely giddy about the fact that, for once, he wasn’t the target of it.

“Don’t let me keep you from any husbandly duties of yours,” he yawned. “I’m good… your fiancé is the one with too much energy it seems.”

“Hard to miss.” Maedhros huffed a little, though there was affection in the gaze he was throwing over Mairon’s shoulder. Still he took the time to dip his head down and kiss Mairon again before he finally pulled away, got to his feet and rounded the bed. “So you’re ready, huh?”

Mairon turned his head just enough so he could see Fingon reaching out for Maedhros’ hand and unceremoniously pulling him down next to him onto the bed. His reply was quiet but still loud enough that Mairon could hear most of it.

“… watching you wear down that boy’s sexy ass for hours, what do you think?” He leaned in for a short, quick kiss or a bite to Maedhros’ neck, Mairon couldn’t tell. “ _ My  _ turn now, tiger. Fuck me already.”

A low, slightly breathless sound was his first reply, Maedhros’ eyes half closed as he reached up to cradle Fingon’s face in both hands. Instead of saying something right away, he kissed him deeply, in a way that Mairon recognized and yet did not, something underlying it he could only imagine to originate from the depth of their relationship.

“Did you doubt tonight would end with anything but you and me?” Maedhros murmured, the corners of his mouth curled upwards, low enough that Mairon had trouble catching it all.

“You seriously expect me to have thought this through?” Fingon gave back with an affectionate grin that drew a soft but open-hearted laugh out of Maedhros.

“Come on then, daredevil,” he grinned back at his fiancé, nudged his nose against Fingon’s cheek and reached for the lube. “Let’s finish this.”

***

Fingon had thought that he knew everything about Maedhros and how he was in bed… from the sounds he made, to the intense gaze of the grey eyes, the way he moved, to the focussed, absolute attention he devoted to him whenever they made love. And yet even though everything about the way he pulled him close was of course familiar, there was something  _ new _ and exciting about this. It wasn’t even the fact that he was dimly aware that Mairon might still be watching them. No, what made this utterly fascinating was that he had never really seen this fiercely dominant side of his fiancé that he had shown him tonight, and knowing that made his heart beat faster with a rush of thrilled anticipation.

Briefly his mind went back to the moment when he had stood in the little bathroom in that bar, wondering what the hell he had gotten them into, inviting this young ex-lover of his fiancé into their bed who hadn’t merely had this brief fling with Maedhros. It had always been clear to Fingon that the strain of those two weeks had amounted to something between them no one would ever quite be able to understand, even if there was no romantic love involved.

But now, after having seeing what he had, Fingon was sure that he understood at least  _ this  _ part of it. And it had ignited a spark of fresh hunger in him, of admiration and possessiveness, one he had to sate now but he knew would come to the fore again to explore later, back home, when it was only the two of them.

For now it was more than enough how they slicked Maedhros up between them with entwined fingers, how Maedhros brought his fingertips to his entrance but left it at the smallest of unwilling sounds from Fingon, smirked and kissed him instead. How Fingon could pull him close with his legs and they got wrapped up in each other, Maedhros’ body so familiar pressed against his, breath catching in Fingon’s throat as he carefully slid into him. _ I bet you don’t mind it either when it hurts a little,  _ he had teased Mairon before, but he had seen in the young man’s green eyes that he had hit the mark with his words. And of course he had known what he had been talking about, relishing the short, sweet burning sensation that was overpowered by the blissful sense of feeling his fiancé inside him, around him, everywhere. Eagerly, his fingers dug into Maedhros’ strong back, urging him closer, encouraging him wordlessly to go on, his eyes never leaving the beloved face, not for a heartbeat.

And as Maedhros had never disappointed him before, now he didn’t either. He took a few moments to gently rock himself deeper with each roll of his hip, never once breaking their locked gaze until Fingon could feel his hips pressed flush against him. There he paused, tipped his head down and kissed Fingon deeply, his fingers trailing gently through his hair.

“Mmh… yes,” Maedhros sighed softly against his lips, their foreheads tipped together. “Wouldn’t give this up for the world.”

“Oh, Nelyo… my Nelyo…” Fingon breathed, arms wrapped around his shoulders, one hand buried in his hair. “Go on, baby, I want to to feel you…”

“Hold on tight,” Maedhros murmured softly and smiled against his lips, and Fingon could feel his hand brush over his hip and along his thigh, hiking his leg up higher around him. “All yours. Always.”

Another kiss and he started to move, and right away Fingon urged his lover on, fingers digging a little deeper into his skin and leaving red marks in their wake, teeth closing around his lower lip in a not too gentle bite, his hips meeting Maedhros’ with impatience.  _ Take me, have me, make me yours…  _ It wasn’t a request he put forward with his every move, it was a demand, a challenge _ ,  _ an unsolicited offering. And above him, he saw Maedhros’ eyes darken in recognition, in unbridled arousal. He raised his hand to brace them both against the headboard, and just as he set them to a hard and unforgiving rhythm, his head tipped down to Fingon’s neck, a retaliating bite to the one already blooming on Maedhros’ skin shooting arrows of pain-pleasure through him.

Gasping, Fingon opened his thighs a little more as he pulled Maedhros even closer, tipping his head back to give him the space to let his kisses wander up to his lips where he bit down sharply again, a mirroring groan catching between them. Fingon’s hands were roaming all over Maedhros’ body and he eagerly met each of his thrusts halfways, spurred on by the fingers digging deeper into his thigh than usual, his eyes yet again fixed on his face and the mixture of wildness and affection he could see there. Hot arousal was pooling in his body, and soon he felt his breath becoming unsteady and that telltale tingle in his gut of almost,  _ almost… _

To his delight, he could tell by the gleam in the grey eyes and those quickened breath that his fiancé was also getting closer to his release. Maedhros’ hand came up to run over his clavicle, his throat, to finally bury in his hair.

“Do you think you could do it too?” Voice a little raspy but firm, such an intensely sharp gaze in his grey eyes as he studied him without ever stopping to move. “Hold off until I tell you you could come?”

“Um…” Honestly, Fingon had no idea if he could, but he certainly was in no mood to deny Maedhros anything he asked for. “I… suppose I could try...”

Something deeply aroused flashed in Maedhros’s eyes and he surged down for a kiss, making Fingon dizzy from its intensity and the lack of breath.

“You don’t even know how hot that is,” Maedhros murmured against his lips and picked up his pace as if he couldn’t help himself. “Stars, Fin… I want you so much, I’ll never have enough of you, ever, you don’t know what you’re  _ doing  _ to me…”

“Damn, Nelyo, you -”  _ need to stop talking,  _ was what Fingon wanted to say, but the rest of his sentence got lost in a long groan. Desperately, he tried to think of something else, something that was decidedly not hot, but all he could think of was Maedhros and that was not helping at all. His hips were bucking without his own doing, the tension in his body became too strong to fight and he finally came with a long, relieved sigh, trembling in his lover’s arms. Dimly he was aware that Maedhros’ hips were stuttering as well, the way he was tightening around him in his release enough to bring him right along with him as usual.

And so they finally lay still together, Maedhros’ face nestled into his hair, his warm body still cradled between Fingon’s arms and legs, their chests rising and sinking in reversed, perfect synch.

When Maedhros pressed his lips against Fingon’s neck, he could feel them being curved into a smile.

"Mmmmh. Sorry, but you were just _ way _ too sexy," Fingon muttered without feeling any actual rue. Gently, he tugged on some of Maedhros' auburn strands, the corners of his mouth twitching. "So, captain, are you going to spank me for that, too?"

"Certainly not today," Maedhros laughed softly and raised his head to look at him, fondness and amusement in his eyes. He shifted just enough to slip out of him and tipped his head down to place their foreheads against each other, noses nudging softly. "I love it too much that you couldn't help yourself."

"Hah," Fingon laughed, trying to look huffy and failing miserably. Reaching out for Maedhros’ cheek, he affectionately ran his hand across the stubbles. "I love you, you know that?"

His fiancé tipped his head into the gentle touch, eyes lingering on Fingon that had lost the edge of wild arousal and were shining with warmth now. Finally, Maedhros gave him a small, private nod and shifted, bringing up his arm around Fingon’s head to cradle it and nuzzle close, cheeks touching, his lips brushing the shell of his ear as he murmured, “You’re still the best damn thing that ever happened to me.”

"I'd agree to that," Fingon smirked and turned his head a little to give Maedhros more space. His gaze fell on Mairon's shape who was lying next to them, breathing slowly, his blond hair falling into his forehead. "Hey, is your boy _ sleeping _ over there? After that show we put on?"

Maedhros’ low chuckle next to his ear sent some pleasant goosebumps over his body. “He  _ was  _ pretty wrung out,” his fiancé said, audibly smiling, and pressed a soft kiss to Fingon’s temple. “And it wasn’t for show.”

" _ Still _ ," Fingon insisted. "I mean… I watched you when you fucked  _ him _ and damn, that was a sight I wouldn't have liked to miss. I didn't know you'd be so fucking hot when you -" Grinning, he stopped himself mid-sentence and yawned. "I mean, obviously I do know, but… you know what I mean."

“Yes,” Maedhros laughed, visibly pleased, and pressed another kiss to his shoulder. “Let’s go get cleaned up, hm? I wouldn’t mind joining that one for some sleep,” he smiled wryly and nodded at Mairon.

“Mhm. Yeah, me neither.”

It didn’t take them long to make it back from the bathroom into the bed. Maedhros slipped in first, taking up the space in the middle, so Fingon snuggled up against his back, pressing some lazy kisses against the side of his neck. A low, contented hum reached his ears and Maedhros slipped his foot between both of Fingon’s, leaning back against him so he could easily turn his head and kiss his forehead.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, one hand reaching to entwine their fingers. “For tonight. For all of this.”

“Mhmmm,” Fingon sleepily muttered against his skin, enjoying the familiar smell, “seems you already forgot I was the one who suggested tagging Mairon along in the first place.” He hesitated, then added more seriously, “So… thank you for showing me.”

“I haven’t forgotten.” Maedhros’ voice sounded quietly amused, and he pressed another soft kiss to Fingon’s hairline. “That’s what thanking you was for in the first place, silly. I would have never dreamed of asking you.” He shifted a little, turned his head towards Mairon and reached out, fingertips ever so gently combing the blond strands of hair out of his face. The young man made some indefinable noise and moved a bit, seemingly random, yet for some reason it brought him closer to Maedhros.

Fingon could hear a soft huff from his fiancé, and Maedhros cast a brief, visibly amused gaze over his shoulder at Fingon. But instead of saying anything, he slipped his arm under Mairon’s upper body and pulled him close to his side, gentle but clearly not as careful as Fingon would have expected him to be with someone he didn’t want to wake up. And obviously he had been right on the mark, because Mairon only chuckled drowsily and got comfortable in his new position, his head resting against Maedhros’ shoulder.

There was a gentle smirk on Maedhros’ face as he turned his head back towards Fingon again and stole a short kiss from his lips.

“Love you. Good night.”

“Sleep well, tiger,” Fingon muttered, closing his eyes. There was a soft, indiscernible sound, and then Maedhros clicking his tongue.

“Sleep already, you little brat.”

Fingon smirked, but since apparently Mairon didn’t feel like he had to have the last word this time, the only sounds in the bedroom were the deep, regular sounds of breathing. Holding Maedhros’ warm body close to his own, he was gone within moments, drifting off into a deep, relaxing sleep.

####  ***

When Maedhros woke up, it was to the feeling of something heavy weighing down on his chest. He frowned and blinked into the sunlight coming in through the window, disorientedly staring at what he was seeing once his eyes had focused. For a moment, he was confused about the many limbs until the memory of last night returned to him.

Mairon lay sprawled halfway over his chest, his face nuzzled against his neck. Fingon was snuggled up on his other side, his arm possessively slung around his waist. It was damn hot, but in the literal, slightly uncomfortable way this time.

Maedhros let his head sink back down onto the pillow and closed his eyes again. But now that he was awake, he could neither ignore the heat anymore, nor the dryness of his mouth that was crying out for possibly a whole bottle of water. So after a long moment, he opened his eyes again and scowled mildly at both Fingon and Mairon, even though a part of him was ridiculously happy with having these two men wrapped around him like this.

Still he began the arduous task of untangling himself without, if that was possible, waking up either of his still sleeping companions: first gently sliding Mairon off his chest, then unwrapping Fingon’s arm from around his waist. Even then it wasn’t easy to wriggle himself to the foot of the bed, and it took longer than it should have, but finally he got to his feet with a sigh of relief. Fingon didn’t even seem to notice, his arm now resting on the sheets, while Mairon grumbled slightly in his sleep, shifted and then lay still once again. His backside had gone back to its normal color, yet on his neck, Maedhros could see the slightly darker bruise of one of the love bites he had given him yesterday.

The smirk that put onto Maedhros’ face was still there when he got back out of the bathroom and made his way into the kitchen, freshly showered and in his underwear. The coffee machine of the apartment was unfamiliar to him, and so while he emptied a first glass of water, he fiddled with it until it made the right noises and the soft scent of brewing coffee started wafting through the kitchen.

He heard the sounds of the shower once again, apparently someone else having decided it was time to get up eventually. He’d be surprised if it was Fingon, who out of the two of them was the notorious late riser. With a now steaming mug of coffee, Maedhros leaned against the kitchen counter and had a look at his phone that had gone unattended ever since they had gotten back last night. He thumbed through a couple of pop ups and messages until he found one from his youngest brother, with a timestamp of five past seven - over two hours ago, now.

_ ‘I’m so sorry about last night. I hope you still had a good time! Lunch still on?’ _

A smile spread on Maedhros’ face and he started typing an answer in the affirmative. Since Tyelpe had his first lectures this morning, they had agreed to meet up again after that, which would be in about another two hours.

_ ‘Don’t sweat it, we had a great night. ;) Lunch definitely on, we’re not having breakfast.’ _

Some soft footsteps made him look up, and there was indeed Mairon standing in the doorway, his hair still wet from the shower. He was wearing a pair of tight black shorts and the white muscle shirt Maedhros had worn yesterday while moving Tyelpe’s stuff into his new accommodation. A black print on the front stated, ‘I survived Angband and all I got was this lousy shirt’.

“Is there coffee?” Mairon asked hopefully, making Maedhros chuckle and tip his head to the coffee maker.

“It’s ready to go, just grab a mug and push the button.”

Mairon made a satisfied sound, got a mug and started operating the coffee machine much more intuitively than Maedhros had done. He yawned a little while doing so, as the older man noted with quiet amusement.

Maedhros took a slow sip of his own coffee and put his phone down onto the kitchen counter.

“I didn’t expect you to be a cuddler.”

Mairon snorted and shrugged nonchalantly, not taking his eyes off the hot brew slowly filling his mug. “You’re  _ quite _ tall and space in the bed was limited.”

“Mhmm…” Maedhros smirked unabashedly, allowing himself to sound just a little smug. “I’m sure it was.”

Mairon glanced at him over his shoulder, the corners of his mouth twitching. “Oh, shut up,  _ tiger. _ ”

Raising his eyebrows mildly, Maedhros took another sip of coffee. “Do you have anything to say about that?”

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t know where to start,” Mairon replied cheerfully, taking his own mug from the coffee machine, closing his eyes with relish as he took the first sip.

“Better for your pretty little backside, I’d say.” It was just a murmur, but one Maedhros fully intended for Mairon to hear, his lips threatening to spread into a smirk any moment.

“Uh, such threats before I even finish my coffee,” Mairon muttered, leaning against the kitchen counter and taking another sip from his mug. “Guess you’re missing your healthy, nutritious breakfast. Didn’t you train your fiancé to make you one?”

That startled a laugh out of him, and Maedhros lowered his mug, cradling it against the waistline of his boxer briefs. “If I waited for my fiancé to get up and make breakfast when the option to sleep in is on the table, breakfasts would not be a thing at all.”

Mairon made a humming, contemplative sound. “Hmm, who would have thought. Full of hidden depths, that Fingon, isn’t he.” The comment was innocent, yet Maedhros knew Mairon well enough to recognize the taunting gleam in his eyes that told him Mairon was going for something specific.

Maedhros was, admittedly, too curious not to prod.

"Really not what you expected, huh?"

“Well, I thought he’d be the jealous type,” Mairon said with a grin, “but I bet if I had ridden you a little longer, he’d have come just from watching us, he was so turned on. And he’s pretty good in bed, too. In fact…” He tilted his head as if he was just entertaining the thought now. “I wonder, is he actually such a shining natural, or does he actually get to fuck you from time to time, Mae?”

Ah, so that was what Mairon was curious about. It was all but impossible to keep the corners of his mouth from twitching, and Maedhros raised his mug to take another savouring sip.

“That’s for me to know and you to guess, isn’t it.”

"Mhm," Mairon hummed, watching him over the rim of his own mug. Unabashedly, his gaze was straying from his face, taking in his entire shape. "I'll count that as a yes. Fuck, I'd like to  _ see _ that." The grin on his lips widened. "Whether you're still so tough and self-composed when it's his cock up your delicate arse for once, or whether you'd be all whiny and huffy about it."

Maedhros couldn't help it, an utterly amused laugh burst out of him. "You've just been  _ dying _ to get that out, haven't you."

Mairon shrugged innocently. “Just curious. Never had a threesome with a couple before.”

"How many other threesomes have you had, hm?"

“Aw, you know,” Mairon buried his face in his coffee mug, no doubt to hide his smirk. “College kids are  _ really  _ not as wild and adventurous these days as people believe.”

"I figured." With a chuckle, Maedhros finished his own coffee and cast a brief glance at his phone where a short, affirmative message from Tyelpe had just popped up. Not seeing the need to reply, he looked back at Mairon.

A part of him constantly fought the urge to reach out for him, pull him close just so he could nuzzle against his hair, see if he had used Fingon's or his things in the shower.

"Don't worry though, you still carry the air of someone with all the experience in the world very well," he half smiled, half smirked.

“Good to know,” Mairon yawned. “I  _ feel  _ pretty wrecked and guess who I’m blaming for that.”

"Is it me?" Maedhros smiled widely, teasingly. "Glad to hear I was able to keep my promise after all."

“Not all of it, though,” Mairon hummed, putting his mug aside. “I believe there was some part about you wanting to get off on all the marks you gave me the next time you get me naked, but all I see you doing so far is drinking coffee.”

To be fair, Maedhros was not  _ particularly  _ surprised that Mairon was going to take whatever he could for however long he could, and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t send a deeply satisfied feeling through his whole body.

“I suppose that’s because you’re not naked,” he shrugged casually, the corners of his mouth twitching as he let his gaze trail over Mairon. “Wearing my shirt though, I see.”

“Hm, guilty as charged.” Mairon gave him a disarming smile. “Since I have no idea where my own stuff ended up and given my criminal past, I was planning to sneak out with that, all your cash, your golden watches and all the supply of lube you have left.” Slowly, he came closer until he had to tip back his head a little to still look Maedhros in the eye, a playful gleam in his own. “Guess you caught me, so what are you going to do about that?”

It wasn’t easy not to laugh at how blatantly Mairon was pushing for more. Maedhros bit down on the inside of his lower lip and lowered his head, letting the tip of his nose brush through the drying blond strands of hair the way he had wanted to do this whole time - and sure enough, that was his fiancé’s shampoo. Maedhros smiled.

“Oh, I think you should rather be asking yourself what  _ you  _ will do to make up for that.”

“Mhm,” Mairon muttered, putting his hands on his hips, his gaze trailing down again. “Fuck... anything you like for a guy as gorgeous as you.”

“Are you two nutcases serious?” Maedhros heard Fingon’s voice from the door and when he turned his head, he saw his dishevelled-looking fiancé in the doorway, yawning loudly. “What the fuck is wrong with your energy levels?”

Affection and amusement in equal measure rose in Maedhros’ chest and he smiled brightly at Fingon. His right hand touched Mairon’s hip, but his other he held out to his fiancé.

“Good morning to you too, beautiful.”

Fingon made a grumpy sound but came and took his hand nevertheless, pressing a short kiss to his lips before his gaze fell on Mairon. 

“He stole your shirt.”

"He also stole your shampoo," Maedhros smirked, happily watching the consequences of the revelation.

“I also stole somebody’s toothbrush, but to my defense, after last night I thought it would hardly matter to any of you what else I put my mouth on here," Mairon added amiably.

“Did you now.” Fingon looked unimpressed. “I’ll tell you what, boy, I’m going to take a shower now. And if I find out you used up half the bottle of my stuff, Maitimo’s spanking from last night will seem like a tender caress to you.” He yawned loudly, tuning away. “You two do whatever as long as you don’t break the coffee machine. Then I’d wreak havoc on both of you.”

"Have a good shower!" Maedhros called after him with a smile, his hand curling around Mairon's hip. He didn't have to do more than slip his fingertips under the hem of the towel wrapped around Mairon's hips for it to slip. The young man was still staring after Fingon, though, a half amused, half surprised look in his eyes.

“Huh. I’m starting to wonder whether I should rather run for the hills now.”

Maedhros laughed softly, brushing his thumb over the curve of Mairon's now bare hip bone. "Are you scared of my fiancé?"

“Well… I always thought  _ you  _ were the bossy one,” Mairon laughed, running a teasing hand down his chest to his stomach, visibly enjoying what he felt under his hand.

"Do you really think I'd want to marry a pushover?" Maedhros smirked, bringing his hand up so he could brush his fingertips over the dark marks on Mairon's neck.

“I’m glad you’re not,” Mairon muttered, leaning in for a kiss. “You know I’m  _ almost  _ envious, even though you guys are corny as fuck.”

Maedhros hummed, taking a moment to kiss Mairon, slowly and indulgently, before he murmured, "You just wait until you find someone you really want to be with. Then we'll talk again."

Mairon just rolled his eyes at him. “Yes, Daddy, sure.”

“You know what?” He brushed his nose gently along Mairon’s temple, reached the shell of his ear and bit into it lightly. “I can think of better things you could do with that mouth of yours instead of what you’re doing right now.”

“Hah, I thought you’d never ask.”

A small, delighted laugh escaped Maedhros and he drew back just enough to be able to press his lips to Mairon’s again. “To be fair, I would hate to miss the opportunity for one of those excellent blowjobs of yours.”

Mairon just gave him a satisfied, smug smile as a response, and then started to kiss his jaw, his neck and then a path further down his chest without hiding his impatience, his hands resting on his hips. It was the same impatient eagerness Maedhros remembered from him from more than two years ago and that had rarely failed to stir his blood. It had the same effect today when he watched the young man readily slip to his knees, making a little show of pulling down his underpants with hands and teeth.

There were many things from that time Maedhros had readily and actively pushed out of his memories. This had never been one of them, the sight of Mairon before him on his knees, the way it felt when he teased him with his lips and tongue, how every muscle in his body tensed when Mairon took him in deep. But even the memory could not quite hold up to the reality of it, and Maedhros had to lean himself back against the kitchen counter because the pleasure went straight through his whole body and made his limbs shaky.

Stars, yes, he would have been rather mad with himself had he let this chance slip through his grasp.

“You’ve been thinking about this,” Mairon commented smugly when he raised his head, licking his lips. “I could tell last night, when I was sucking off your pretty fiancé… you were a little envious.”

Maedhros let out a soft, huffed laugh, combing his fingers through Mairon’s hair. “You’re damn right I’ve been thinking about it.”

“Me too,” Mairon hummed, “I especially remember how I was so fucking hard and you wouldn’t do  _ anything _ about it. I thought I’d go mad.”

“Mhm, I remember.” His voice had taken on a gentle note, the curl around his lips soft just like his touch as he slipped his fingers under Mairon’s chin and directed his gaze upward again. His own trailed down between Mairon’s legs. “I can see it turns you on just as much now.”

“What did you think,” Mairon muttered, gently running his hand up the inside of his thigh before he smirked up at him. “I hope you don’t plan to leave me like that today, though.”

“I have absolutely no intention to.” And why would he? He had no point to make, only time to take advantage of before all this was over. Thoughtfully, Maedhros brushed his thumb over Mairon’s lower lip. “Do you have a preference?”

“Hmm… anything where I can get a good look at you while you fuck me,” Mairon grinned, and even though the words tingled as arousal in his gut, Maedhros raised his eyebrows a little.

“Wouldn’t you be sore from last night? After all that?”

“Thought that’s what they invented lube for.”

“Smartass. But I suppose you  _ would  _ know that better than me…”

“Well, I’m all up for it if you are,” Mairon muttered teasingly, getting off his knees, “but of course I’m not the one who’s past thirty, so if you feel that’s too much for you…”

Maedhros didn’t hesitate, he reached around Mairon and swatted his backside with a nice, firm smack. “You better go fetch lube and condom, right now.”

Mairon gasped sharply and grimaced a little, but all he said was, “Be right back.” 

And in fact it took him only a few moments to return with the demanded items, and even less for Maedhros to edge him up the kitchen counter, stepping between his invitingly open thighs. He knew Mairon was eager by the way he pulled him close, pressing himself against him impatiently and kissing his neck hungrily as Maedhros prepared himself. Yet despite his bravado, despite the way Mairon was urging him on and even though he was slicked up generously, Mairon gasped and grimaced a little when he gently pushed into him.

Maedhros immediately kept himself still and reached up to place his hand on Mairon’s cheek, lightly tipping his head so he could kiss his lips and cheek.

He was not going to ask him if he still thought this was a good idea, knowing that all it would do was to get Mairon annoyed with him. Still the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt him with this, ever. So the next best thing was to distract him.

“You know,” he murmured, trailing his lips along Mairon’s neck, “I’d know you anywhere with closed eyes. You feel  _ incredible _ .”

“Aw… fuck. You too,” Mairon muttered, his thighs pressing against his sides, silently urging him on. There was some helpless thrill flickering in his green eyes as he pulled him closer. “Come on… let me feel you. Or was I right about you being exhausted after all…?”

Maedhros let out a soft, snorted laugh and rolled his hips up deeper into him. “Yes, yes, I get it, you can shut up about my age already when you want to be fucked harder.”

Mairon’s sole response was a wanton moan, his head falling back and his fingers digging deeper into his shoulders, a wordless prompt to go on. It did dawn on Maedhros that this was part of what excited him - being taken while still worn out and carrying the marks from the night before. Even though, of course, Mairon would never admit it.

The realization made Maedhros shudder with a sudden burst of fresh arousal, and before he knew it, he was thrusting up hard, making them both moan.

There was no way he would hold back after that short of Mairon himself asking him to, but of course that would have been a first. Only moments passed before he realized that indeed still being sore from last night had made Mairon even more sensitive to his every movement - and even more vocal about it too. The way he was soon squirming on the counter and the sounds that accompanied it was enough to drive Maedhros mad, utterly turned on by how much Mairon wanted exactly this. And so it didn't take long at all until he heard him whimper something along the line of, "… fuck… please, Mae, may I…?"

"Yes," he ground out without hesitation, wouldn't even have cared if Mairon hadn't asked. A soft, relieved sound from Mairon preceded his release only moments later, his body tightening, shaking around Maedhros, and there was no way he would not follow right after. Hips bucking up instinctively as he came as well, unable to stop himself from grinding against him, Maedhros groaned breathlessly, pressing his forehead against Mairon’s temple. It seemed to drag on forever, but finally the tension in his body lessened, drained out of him and left him beautifully weak-limbed and satisfied. Mairon’s breathing was heavy and he was slumped against Maedhros’ chest as if all strength had left his body at once, and Maedhros' arm slung around him just in case.

After another moment of enjoying the pleasant aftershocks of his release, Maedhros drew his head back to look at the younger man, just wanting to see his face with the aftermath of his pleasure still etched into his features. And he did look utterly satisfied, the taunting gleam in the green eyes replaced by an untypical gentleness along with a raw, unmasked look of admiration when he looked up at Maedhros. He had seen that expression on Mairon’s face before, although he knew it to be a rare treat. 

With a smile, Maedhros tipped his forehead against Mairon’s, warmed to the core, and kissed his lips, his fingertips light on the curve of his jaw.

“Have I made up for it yet?” he murmured with a smile.

“Hmmm…” Mairon hummed, returning the smile. “Depends… what else do you have in store if I say no?”

“You’re getting very greedy,” Maedhros returned but could not keep his smile from widening into a grin, biting down on Mairon’s lower lip.

Mairon made a pleased sound and then laughed a little. “Well, I suppose at some point you will have to kick me out before whoever it was you were visiting shows up here… one of your countless brothers, wasn’t it? So I’ll take what I can get in the time that I have.” Tilting his head a little, he seemed to think and added, smirking, “I mean, if your brother’s as hot as you and Fingon, I’m of course very happy to stay.”

Maedhros huffed out a laugh and shook his head, nudging his knuckles against Mairon’s chin. “You’re impossible. My little brat,” he smiled, lightly pressing their lips together in affection for a lingering moment.

“You know, I was going to say, ‘his brother’s a kid’ but then… never mind,” he heard Fingon comment drily somewhere behind them, but there was an amused undertone to his voice. The words made Maedhros chuckle, and he finally slowly pulled his hips back, retreating from Mairon.

“Guess once you start studying, you well and truly don’t count as a kid anymore.”

“And make responsible adult choices like fucking on the kitchen counter at ten in the morning and blocking the coffee machine for the mere mortals?” Fingon teased. He was comfortably sitting on a chair at the kitchen table, his arms and chin on the backrest, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. His dark hair was still wet from the shower. Maedhros wondered how long he had been watching them - from the gleam in his blue-grey eyes, it might have been a while.

“Huh.” Mairon raised his eyebrows, grinned and stretched. “Jealous?”

“Of your coffee, yes. At least have the decency to make me some, since you already placed your pretty ass right next to the machine.”

Mairon laughed, but he reached over to grab a mug and comply with Fingon’s request while Maedhros rid himself of the condom and put his underwear back on. After washing his hands in the sink, he came over and leaned down to kiss his fiancé, pondering for a moment on the surrealism of it all. Had anyone told him just yesterday that he would ever find himself in this situation, he wouldn’t have believed it.

“I think we do have enough time to have coffee together before getting ourselves cleaned up,” Maedhros said, gently brushing some dark strands of damp hair behind Fingon’s ear.

Fingon sighed, leaning into the touch. “Nelyo… what do we tell Tyelpe if he asks what we’ve been doing last night?”

“Went home early and watched a documentary together?” Mairon cheerfully suggested from the counter where he was refilling their mugs, and Maedhros grinned and shrugged.

"Easy. We stayed out late, had a few drinks, and then went home to fuck for a few hours. If we even get that far, that's the point where he'll cut us off for sure."

“Hah. Good call.” Fingon sighed gratefully when Mairon came over and handed him a steaming mug. “Ohh, thank you. Nelyo, you know, if he’s like this, I could be talked into keeping him.”

“Like what, being able to operate a coffee machine?” Mairon laughed, giving a second mug to Maedhros. “Thought you always leave that to Mae anyway.”

“Never mind,” Fingon muttered, taking a sip and grimacing at the heat.

Next to him, Maedhros sat down on one of the chairs of the kitchen, smiling to himself, happy to listen to them bicker good-naturedly until Mairon took off to the bathroom to clean himself up again. Following him with his gaze, Maedhros contemplated the happy lightness in his chest, the knowledge that, finally, there was no unfinished business left between him and Mairon anymore. Nothing he had promised him but never had been able to see through. No lingering question of how he was doing.

This time, Maedhros knew, their goodbye wouldn’t be nearly as hard as last time. And that was all - and more than - he would have asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> And if you're wondering whether this has any consequences for things happening after the epilogue of Tailspin... the answer is yes.


End file.
